Starting With The Truth
by Monkey DeRanged
Summary: Alex thinks John and Ian Rider are dead, but they aren't. They are alive and still in the spying business. On a mission John and Ian found out SCORPIAS next target. What does this have to do with Alex? Involves K-Unit in later chapters. Read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"Hello? John? Are you still there?" Ian screams at the top of his lungs into the phone, he hears the explosion, but he wonders if John, his older brother is ok. "JOHN?" He yells again then turns the car on and hit's the gas. The car speeds down the highway, going 90 MPH in a 50 MPH zone, and he wont stop. He barley puts on his brakes as he skids around a turn and heads toward the building in smoke. He takes a deep breath and pushes his foot down harder on the gas. He watches the road and glances at the speed going up to 110 MPH, while keeping his eye on the building in flames.

France is nice this time of year, only a number of SCORIPA agents are back in England, most are known to be here, which made this the prime target for John and Ian. Their hideout is a 5 story church building, more like a corporation, but it works for them. Ian stops in front of the light pole, beside the destroyed building, and he picks up his phone in a panic. He dials the number on speed dial and waits to see if it will be answered.

Change P.O.V (JOHN)

*5 Minuets Earlier*

I stand in the shadows and try not to be seen by the people sitting around the table, the SCORIPA agents. I hide silently and they have no clue I'm there. I listen to every thing they say, recording everything coming out of their mouths.

"qui est notre prochain objectif?" (Who's our next target?) I listen closely to the French language I learnt long ago. They've been talking about many things, most of them are drunk, but they are making progress. They've talked about their recent losses, what's happened, and what will happen, only now have they talked about who they will be after next, or what. I listen closely, but I'm not ready for the answer, deep inside I'm afraid.

"Je pensais que nous avons déjà allé au cours de cette Marty" (I thought we've already been over this Marty) A man says in a deeper voice, the one who's been running this meeting.

"Non, monsieur" (no sir) The same man answers this time I hear a slap, and I peak into the light to see the man, Marty, holding his cheek in his hand, and looking up at the man. The man running this is wearing a black suit, he's bald, and has glasses. From the back I can see one thing about him, a scar on his neck. It's none other than the one and only Gautier Aisha. Gautier steps back and I hide myself in the shadows again.

" Notre prochain objectif est Alex Rider" (Our next target is Alex Rider.) My breath deepens and I feel my heart beat fast. They are planning to target my son, my only son. I haven't seen my son in years. With that note I start to make my way back down the hallway, I turn the fast walk to a sprint when I push the button sending the bomb that I planted off.

My phone viberates softy, and I answer while I run.

"Hello?" I ask and I hear a nervous voice on the other end.

"John? Where are you? Are you ok?" my little brothers voice brings joy to my ears and I only run faster, this time hitting the flight of stairs.

"I'm ok. I'm heading out. I set it off." I say still running then I am stopped by a tall man, a SCORIPA agent. "Trouble." I say and hang up.

"bien bien bien, qu'avons-nous arrivés là?" (Well, well, well what have we got here?) The man demands and grabs hold of my arm. I let him grab me but when he starts to move I fight against him, sending him down the stairs and continue to run. I have 3 more flights of stairs and I only have a minuet left to make it. I run, jumping down most of the stairs and make it to the second floor when my phone goes off again. "Hello?" I ask and smile at my the sound of my little brother again.

"John? Are you ok?"

"Yes, heading out now. Be there in a second!" I say stopping not relising the situation, I run again telling my brother to meet me outside, but as I make it to the first floor the bomb goes off sending many things flying. "JOHN? Are you still there? Hello?" I here Ian freaking out over the other end, but continue to run away from the degree, and make it outside to where Ian is waiting in a panic. I run to the silver car and get in the front seat, still holding the recorder. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Ian, but we do have to get back to London." I say in a rush and he just looks at me. "What did you find out?" He asks and I rewind the recording a little bit then push play. He doesn't take his eyes off the road, so I just let it go on.

"Notre prochain objectif est Alex Rider" I watch his eyes widen at the words, then he looks at me.

"What are we going to do?" He asks and I think of a plan.

"We've got to go back to London of course." I say and he just sighs.

"Alex is going to hate me. He's going to hate us. We left him, no telling what's happened to Alex." Ian says driving at 100 MPH.

"Alex will deal with us, you know why?"

"No please inform me." I give Ian a look because of his sarcasm. I tap the dash, then look at him.

"Because I'm the boys father."

"You haven't really been around." My heart breaks at the words and I just glare at my little brother.

"I didn't really have a choice." I say and just take a deep breath. "Ok get in touch with MI6, tell them what we found out. Tell them we're coming home."

Alex's P.O.V

I wake up in a cold sweat, the wetness of my pajamas chilling my body because of the cold air around me. I glance at the clock and groan when I find out it's only 1 in the morning. I still have hours before I have to wake up to go to school, but I doubt I'll be going anyway. I've been sick for the last couple days, not the fake sick either, but really sick. I get up and change clothes quickly then crawl back into bed with the lamp still on. I grab my Harry Potter book from the nightstand and open it up to the page I left off from. I look at my bookmark for a second. The picture is still as good as new, and I smile at the memory of Uncle Ian and I in the sun, where we went rock climbing.

As I read I let my mind wonder, thinking about how today would be if Uncle Ian was alive. I think about all the times he would be gone and how Jack and I would be the same as we were before. Then I begin to think deeper, thinking about how it would have been if my parents would of never died. I drift off into a peaceful sleep, with the light on, dreaming about a life with my parents.

*next morning*

I'm being woken up by a soft hand shaking me. I open my eyes only a little bit, but close them when the light stings. I rub the sleepiness out of them and then look up at Jack, blocking the sun, and look in amazement. "What time is it?" I ask softly with a horse voice.

"Around 10. I came in here at 6, and found you sleeping with the light on. I checked your temperature, but you still have a fever. You need to wake up, breakfast is ready." I feel my stomach turn at the thought of eating and I look at her giving a sick face.

"I don't know if I can eat Jack. I don't want to get up." I say and she just sighs before helping me sit up in bed.

"I know you don't feel well Alex, and I know that you don't think you can eat, but you need to try. You need something in your stomach to help you get better. Come on get up." She says and I steady myself once I'm on my feet, then slowly make my way to the bathroom. After using the bathroom I head to the kitchen, not even bothering to put on my clothes. Jack is sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper, like uncle Ian use to do all the time. A plate is in front of me, it's filled with fruit of different colors, and some eggs. She also put apple juice on the table, we pray and are about to start eating when the phone rings. She groans in an annoyed way and gets up to get it. After a while I can hear her yell from the phone in the living room.

"NO! Alex is sick. Cant this wait?" After a few moments she comes back holding the phone out for me.

"Hello?" I ask already knowing who it is.

"Hello Alex. I'm calling to discuss your banking account." Mrs. Jones voice is soft and I can tell she's around people by the words she's chosen.

"No. Can we do this some other day? I'm not feeling good." I say and she just sighs.

"No we can not do this any other day. It has to be today. This is a life of death situation. A car will be sent in an hour to pick up you and Mrs. Starbright."

"What if I refuse to come?" I demand and she just sighs.

"With the news we have to give you, I doubt you would want to do that. If you were smart you would listen to me." She says and the other line goes empty.

"A car will be sent in 30 minuets." I tell Jack and begin eating, she takes the phone back to the living room and comes back in, also starting to eat.

"I would just go in your pajamas." She says and I blush, telling her no that she's insane before going up stairs and forcing myself into clothes. I find sweatpants, and a big sweatshirt. Finally warm I go down stairs and hunt some shoes but by the time I make it, the car has arrived. Jack is yelling at me to hurry and find the quickest thing around to cover my feet, slippers. I rush out the door in front of her, thinking how great this day will be. I'm sick, I'm heading to the Bank and oh look the clouds in the sky predict a thunderstorm. I knew I should of stayed in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex P.O.V

I slowly walk out the door of the house, waiting for Jack to get in front of me, because she has the keys. Not wanting to be in the rain for to long I wait for her to unlock the car, and once she does I run out to the backseat behind the driver. I get in and buckle up, then lean back, stretching out. I close my eyes and I don't notice when Jack get's in the car.

"You could of sat up front Alex." She says looking back at me through the mirror. "Oh, you wanted to lay down. I get it. We'll be at the bank soon, try not to fall asleep." She says and I can only nod. I feel the car start to move and my eyes start to close with heaviness like lead. I close my eyes for a second, then I fell Jacks hand on my shoulder shaking me softly. "Come on Alex. Let's get this over with." She says and helps me sit up, she then puts my hood over my head and I get out of the car trying not to have a coughing fit.

"Jack." I say and she looks at me concerned. "I don't feel good."

"I know Alex. I know. Let's see what the jerk wants this time, the sooner we get in there, the sooner I can get you back home and back to bed." She says softly and I follow her inside the back. I see many spies as I enter the building, I even see Ben, who smiles at me. I manage a small tired smile before turning to Jack.

"Excuse me, we're here to see Alan Blunt." She says to the woman softly at the desk at front.

"I'm sorry, no one by that name works here." The woman with black hair and long fingers says, continuing to type away at her key board.

"Yea, yea lady. Save the act." Jack says and the lady pushes a button on the side of the desk. Jack and I step back to the wall and wait for the door to open. A second later Mrs. Jones is opening that door and smiling at us. I roll my eyes and wonder what they have up for me this time.

John's P.O.V

"YOU WHAT!" I yell at Blunt eyeing him with every word I spit in his face, out of the corner of my eye I see Ian hissing and flinching at the sudden loudness.

"Listen John, we had to use Alex." Blunt explains but I cut him off.

"Alex is my son. My only son. He's 14 years old. He should be in this, and you are sorry for dragging him into it. How did you even get him to do all this anyway? Huh?" I keep myself from yelling, but slam my fist on his desk hard.

"He offered." Blunt says almost calmly.

"Bull." Ian says from the back, I turn to look at him and ask him what he said. "Bull, I said bull. Alex would never do that. I kept this a secret from Alex. I made darn sure that Alex never new anything about this, but I prepared him incase he wanted to do this. I was going to tell him when he turned 18, but as you can see they did something to make him work for them. Alex doesn't just do things like this, he enjoys life to much." Ian says, and I just smile at Blunt.

"You better hope that my son talks me into taking pity on you when I come at him with all these things." I say and see the door open from my side view. I see Mrs. Jones leading a blond American woman and a blond child, who looks like Helena. I hear gasp and the blond woman runs to Ian.

"Oh Ian. What the heck? How are you alive?" She asks, her voice is soft and it seems like she crying. He stands up and hugs her, then they both look in the room and Alex is just standing there looking dazed.

"Jack, I must be more sick that I though. I must be dreaming, or running a too high fever or something because I see Uncle Ian." He says and I see the smile on Ian's face as he walks over to Alex and hugs him. He then holds him at shoulders length and takes his image in. After he takes a good look at him, he places the back of his hand on his forehead and sighs.

"You are very sick Alex. Sorry you had to come here today but we have very important news to inform you about."

"How are you alive?" Alex ask not even caring about the news.

"Long story. I'll tell you all about it after we get this settled, but first, look around.. Who else might you know."

Alex's P.O.V.

I look around the room and notice Blunt, and Jones behind the desk as usual, Jack sitting in Uncle Ian's chair and another man sitting in the chair beside her. I think I've seen the man before, but I cant place him. I was giving up until I saw his eyes, then I knew.

"Dad?" I ask and the man with the jet black hair swallows hard, only managing to nod as he stands. "Are you really my dad?" I ask and the man stops beside Uncle Ian.

"Yes Alex. You are my one and only son. I am you dad." he says slowly, seeing how I'll take it first. I look at Uncle Ian and he just nods.

"Really?" I ask and again he nods, I then give him a hug, a hug I've been wanting for years. I hear him laugh, and he wraps his arms around me tightly.

"I've missed you so much kiddo." He says softly in my ear and I blink back tears.

"I cant believe this. They told me that you died." I say and then get out of his hug and point to Uncle Ian and look at Blunt. "And they faked your funeral. By the way, it sucked." I hear Uncle Ian laugh and Blunt clears his throat.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" He ask and I nod going over by Jack. I continue to stand waiting for the news to be brought out, but notice everyone's looking at me.

"What?" I ask and wipe my nose. "Did I grow another head?" I ask and Ian laughs before grabbing my shoulder softly and leading me to sit down in the chair.

"Ok, Alex you are in danger. SCORPIA, they are after you." Blunt says and I just give him a skeptic look.

"How do you know?" I ask, and he looks annoyed.

"You father and uncle have been on that mission since your uncle's death. They got the information that we need to know that your in trouble and need protection. Your whole family does. Listen to this Alex." He says and pushes play on a recorder. It says in English, Our next target is Alex Rider. I hear Jack gasp at the words and I lean back, letting my head roll back to rest against the chair back.

"Fine, I believe you." I say then force myself to look at him. "So what are we going to do?" I ask and he just laughs.

"Well I've got that figured out. Jack is going back to America. You, your father and your uncle will all be going to Brecon Beacons." I groan at his words and my eyes wide.

"Not that place." I say remembering the days I spent with K-Unit.

"Yes that place. Ian and John will be able to train there and, you shall be able to also." he says and dad stands up defensibly.

"You will never use him as a spy again. So no he will not be training. He will be watching us train, he will be their for protection, and because we are there, but no other reason got that Blunt?" He asks and I feel goose bumps form on my arms from the way his voice is.

"We actually might need Alex for this mission."

"Over my dead body." dad answers swiftly.

"We will discuss this later, right now we must get you people safe. Jack your plane will leave in one hour. Ian, Jack, and Alex, you need to go home now get your stuff then you leave straight for B.B got that?" Mrs. Jones demands Uncle Ian who just nods at her.

"Good now go. And I would take the things you may want for the rest of your life, baby pictures ectra, no telling how long that house will last, knowing as it's the house the Riders are listed under."

"I'll talk to you, John and Ian, later. I will be making my way down to Brecon Beacons tomorrow, once you've gotten settled in. You will be residing with K-Unit."

"My old unit. Great." I say and Dad just looks at me.

"That was my line."


	3. Chapter 3

** I don't own Alex rider, or anyone from the book So there you go. For the people who do want to read.. This is the next chapter and Alex will start questioning. So there you go.. A reviewer.. You wish is granted. If there are any mistakes in the Frence, it's google translate, because i dont speak French, but i do want to learn.. :) Sorry. Bare with me y'll. :)

1. John isn't to old to have been in K-Unit. See John is 34, seeing as he and Helen had Alex when he was 20. John is like 34, and the people in K-unit never got an age, so I'm making them around 29 or 30 and if a person joins the SAS when their 18, or 19 like John and K-unit then they would have had been in the same unit. Now see the think that you are missing is that John has been training in the camp since he 'died' and has been for 14 years with the exception of Missions, when Alex was there that one time. So no John and Ian are both actually the right age to be training with K-Unit

2. i didnt know the perspectives were so short, sorry yall, it looks longer on my writing thing.. :) I'll write more. :) Sorry i havent updated in a while. I'll update soon.

* * *

Alex P.O.V

I walk beside with them out of the bank's door holding in my questions that I want to ask my dad so much. I'm squished in between them while we walk to the parking lot where they have a car parked. Jack tells me to ride with them, and she'll take the care home. I don't argue with her as she piles into the car and drives away. I look at my dad and smile, he turns and looks at me giving me a weird look and laughs a little.

"Alex is there something you've got to say?" He asks and I just shake my head 'no'.

"I have questions though." I say and Ian laughs beside me.

"You can ask all the way to B.B and I promise to give you the best answer I can give you for each of your questions." Dad says in a calm voice before taking a closer look at me. "You're gonna get sicker if you don't get in the car." He says and suddenly I'm annoyed. He opens my door before pushing me in and slamming the back seat car door. I glare at the back of his head angry, what gives him the right to tell me what to do. He hasn't been around my whole life why should I listen to him? I bite my tongue though and sit quietly as Ian starts to drive. Once at the house I get out without talking to either of them, and head to the house silently. I run to my room upstairs and start to pack, not really caring about anything else. I hate being sick, it messes with my emotions, and it makes me feel bad. I hate this.

John's P.O.V

"What was that about?" I ask Ian who sighs softly then looks at me. "What?" I ask and he just shakes his head.

"I know what Alex is thinking. You haven't exactly been here for his life John. You cant just step in and be his father again. You've got to be his friend first. Like I have to gain back the months that I missed with him. It's much worse for you though, I can tell him what to do if he needs it, you on the other hand can not." I look at him shocked and feel my anger start to rise.

"Ian I am his father. I think I am entitled to give him commands, and tell him what to do. I'm sorry if you don't think so, but I'm the kids dad. Ok? I have a right to tell him no and worry about him. I am also entitled to give him punishments if he does wrong." I'm almost yelling by the time I get done, but Ian doesn't seem fazed.

"Ok John, what ever you say bro. But if Alex ends up hating you, it's not my fault, because I warned you." He says before getting out. I just stair at him walking into the house, maybe he's right. I get out and slam the door before making my way inside too. Dang it, this wasn't suppose to go like this. I planned it out in my head and this wasn't it. It was suppose to go like this: Alex sees me, he turns to my little boy, and listens to me, we end up being a happy family, but I guess it wont work like this. I don't see Alex in the living room, so I walk upstairs, almost hoping to run into him. I don't though, so I have to find him, which makes it seem like I'm concerned. I finally find his room and knock on the door with little force, I hear him mumble a 'come in' before I enter his room. I watch him for a moment, but when I don't say anything he turns around to face me.

"what?" he asks softly, I raise my eyebrows at the attitude I feel from him, but don't say anything.

"I thought you might need some help packing." I say and he just shrugs. "I can help you if you want. That way we can get this whole question thing started." I say and he turns to me smiling a little.

"Are you really my dad?" I sigh and pull out my wallet, unfold it, and then take out a folded piece of paper. I hand it over to him still folded and he reads it, his smile growing bigger.

"It's your birth certificate, it says that a John Timothy Rider is your father, if you need evidence about that then here." I say handing him my drivers license, he studies the picture and I see excitement in his eyes. "Does that prove it to you?" I ask but before letting him answer I cut in again. "Well if not does this convince you?" I ask taking off my jacket. I was going to let him find out about this but I decided to let this out now. I roll up my shirt sleeve to where my upper arm is showing. I motion for him to get closer and he does taking a look at my arm.

Alex's P.O.V

I take a step toward my dad who's bending down a little bit, he has his jacket off and his shirt sleeve rolled up to where the skin on his arm, below the shoulder and no to the elbow, is showing. I take a close look and see two little feet tattooed on his arm. On top of one foot is the word 'Alex' in curly letters, in between the feet is the word 'John' in the same letters as the Alex, and below the opposite foot is the word 'Rider' in the same curly letters. My eyes widen and I look over the tattoo again, noticing my birth date on one of the feet sideways. It says 1-11-1997

"Believe it or not those are you actual feet prints, I had them copied and I took them down there when I went to get it. It was after I 'died'" I feel a shiver run down my spine at the word died. For some reason I have no need to question him anymore. I feel a connection between us, a connection only a parent would have with their child, and for some reason I know this is my dad. "I have two other tattoos to show you. One on the back of my shoulder and one on my other arm. Which one do you want to see first?" he ask and I point to the arm. He nods before turning to the other side and rolling up the sleeve to the same spot of the tattoo based on me. I look at the skin and notice the two rings entwined together. They are both a gold color, one says 'John' and the other says 'Helen' under it is their marriage date. It says 7-11- 1994, I look at him questionably and he just nods. "Your mother and I were 19 when we married, we had you two years later in 1997." he says smiling then he begins to take off his shirt, I begin packing again, and when he has his shirt off I look at him. He sits down on my bed and let's me look at the shoulder. On the top of his left shoulder, the same side as the arm of the rings, he has a red heart. Inside the red heart is a ribbon going across and it says 'Helen Rider' in curly letters, the same as my name. A little on top of the heart it says in dark bold letters R.I.P, and on the bottom it says 1-01-1997. I look at him sadly, knowing the answer to the first question I was going to ask.

"So she's dead?" I ask and he sadly nods from the bed. I stand up, putting my head in my hands, it's so much harder now knowing that my dad is alive and my mom isn't.

"Ok Alex. Let's get packed first and then when we leave, like I said, you can ask any question your heart desires. I will answer it." he says and starts to put his shirt back on. I nod and move toward some clothes, he looks at me and smiles coming over to me. "Love you kiddo." He says and I stop what I'm doing and hug him tightly.

"Love you to dad." I say and don't let go. I told you being sick messes with my emotions.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex P.O.V

"So what happened to Mom?" I ask breaking the silence in the car. It's been a VERY long car ride so far anyway, and this is the only question I haven't asked. I've asked about his missions, and why he pretended to die, but I've been holding off on asking this question.

"Well Helen was with me when I was pretending to die, she insisted on coming. She knew the plan and even trained for it, believe it or not she was also working for MI6. It's how we met." Dad says from the front seat, Ian is driving, I'm in the back seat alone, shivering under my favorite blanket.

"Mom was MI6?" I ask and he nods without looking back at me. "Did she train with you at B.B?" I ask and I hear Ian snicker while trying to concentrate on driving.

"Yes. Anyway your mother knew the plan, she helped me set it up. We had a countdown timer to see when we should jump, I guess hers had the wrong time, or stopped because when I got off with seconds to spare, she didn't. We were in different parts of the plane so I had no idea if she was alive until after the incident."

"Why did you make this plan in the first place? Why couldn't MI6 just say 'oh yea John, and Helen Rider are dead' and go on with it?" I ask and Ian again laughs, giving dad a look as if to say 'I'll handle this'.

"Really Alex? Do you really believe people would believe were dead if they didn't have any evidence to say we were, like the plan blowing up has to be on video. It has to be on a record that something happened there. Like when I 'died' do you think that I could just walk away without any evidence?"

"But people die without evidence everyday." I say back, questioning him and dads reason.

"Not spies Alex. Spies have the best health in the world, they have to, to do what they do. SCORIPA would know something is up if MI6 just happened to say 'they died of natural causes all around the same time'. Don't you think that's a little crazy?" He asks and I guess he's right. I wouldn't believe it if I were SCORIPA.

"So you just let her die?" I ask and the silence is back again taking over the heated discussion.

"NO. I did NOT just let her die Alex." Dad says through clenched teeth, Ian coughs a little bit uncomfortable.

"Then why isn't she alive?" I ask and dad turns around to me glaring his eyes through me.

"ALEX JOHN RIDER! YOU WERE NOT THERE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! YOU WOULDNN'T UNDERSTAND" He yells madly and stomps his foot on the car carpet. I sink back into the seat covered by my blanket, feeling the tension from him yelling at me. He shouldn't of yelled at me, it's his fault she's dead. "Just go to sleep Alex." He sighs speaking quietly this time.

Annoyed I lay down in the seat and cover up with the blanket. This is insane, I'm not even sure if this guys my dad or not, and he's already telling me what to do. That isn't right. I hate him, I hate his guts. I hate his 'leave-for-14-years-then-come-back-like-nothing-ever-happened' guts. I try to control my anger as I lay in the seat facing the back of the car covered up with my favorite fuzzy blanket. Who is he to tell me what to do? He isn't exactly the fatherly figure that everyone wants.

"Alex." I don't turn around at John's voice instead I let him talk to my back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of yelled at you."

I ignore him, letting the silence fill the car again, and within the silence and rage I fall asleep, feeling slightly light headed.

I wake up and the car is stopped, I hear noise outside and I groan before sitting up. Where the crap are we? Oh right B.B, or hell, as I refer. I start to shiver with the blanket off of my body, and it's no help the car is freezing with the heater off. I open the door, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders and step out of the car causing attention to myself. Four men stop grabbing things from the trunk and stair at me.

"Cub?" I cuddle further into the blanket and just nod.

"Yea what about it?" I ask and they don't say anything for a second or two. They look at me with little emotion, if any at all.

"Nothing man. You've earned my respect. John as your father, and Ian as your uncle, I owe those men my life." Wolf says and I just look freaked out. They aren't suppose to like me, or John and Ian being my family. "I'm sure they would want you inside, they told us your sick."

"What they don't know wont hurt them. Now let me help." I say and tie the blanket at my neck letting it hang off my shoulders like the cape of batman.

"I would go inside if I were you kid. I mean with John as a dad I'm sure you don't want to get into trouble much." Snake says and the others laugh.

"He's not my dad." I mutter before making my way to the cabin. The cabin is much larger this time, with 7 beds instead of 4 or 5. Wolf, Snake, Fox, and Eagle have their beds made up neatly, three beds in the back of the cabin have nothing but a bundle of blankets on it. I take the furthest one from the others and take it. I begin to make my bed, when I hear the door open and shut.

I turn around to be faced with no one other than John.

"Alex, I brought your bag in for you. When you get done unpacking and making your bed I want you to go to bed. You're still running a fever, I checked it while you were sleeping, I'm surprised you haven't had the urge to vomit yet." At that note I run off to the bathroom in the cabin and dispose my last mean. Growling at John I walk out of the bathroom after wiping my face and start to unpack.

I'm almost finished unpacking when the other members of this cabin enter the 'house' and go to their own beds.

"How are you feeling Al?" Ian says looking at me closely. "You look a little green." He says and laughs just a bit before going serious again.

"Your brother cursed me with his 'I'm surprised you haven't vomited' phrase." I say and watch John go from his bed to the cabinet. I have to bite my tongue when he starts commenting on the work that I did putting up my clothes. "Alex, this isn't neat. This is horrible." John says causing everyone to look at him.

"John, lay off. Alex doesn't feel good." Ian says and puts his arm protectively around my shoulder. "Besides, he was never good at folding clothes were ya Alex?"

"Ian you don't understand. If it were normal teenage habits then I would be fine with it, but it's not. Normal teenagers care about how they look. Alex this is so messy, your clothes will be all wrinkly and you'll look plane bad." He says and I have to bite my tongue yet again to keep myself from exploding.

"Do you want me to do it again?" I ask through together teeth. He smirks in my face and nods.

"Yes I do want you to do it again. Then you can go to bed." he says and I walk over to the dresser all but nicely. I take out everything I own in the dresser and sit there for an hour trying to fold everything neatly. He even has the nerve to come over to me and show me what I'm doing wrong.

After basically telling me every fault that I have I cant hold it in any longer. If he even says one more thing I will say something back to him. Even if it's just a simple order. I can't stand this anymore. I just wish he was dead.

"Alex go to bed." he says and I turn on him in a second standing on my tippie toes to where I'm his height and my face get's hotter, and it's not from the fever.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?" I yell at him, causing everyone to jump at the intensity of the situation.

"YOUR FATHER THAT'S WHO." He yells back, Ian comes between us, but John just pushes him back out of it. "SOME FATHER. YOU HAVENT BEEN AROUND FOR 14 YEARS THEN YOU COME UP HERE SAYING YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO GIVE ME ORDERS."

"I AM YOUR FATHER. FATHERS ARE SUPPOSE TO DO THAT."

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU. HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU, A PERSON WHO CLAMES TO BE MY FATHER." I yell then Ian comes over to me. Easily over taking me in strength he pushes me to my bed and makes me sit down without even using his voice.

"Alexander Jonathan Rider. I hope to God, for your sake, that you have a good reason for making a scene." Ian says through clenched teeth. I cant believe him.

"Ian, do you actually believe this man?" I ask and Ian looks like he can slap me right now, but he doesn't.

"Alex your lucky I don't pull you over my knee and bust your ass good for this." He says, knowing he hasn't given me a spanking since last year, and that wasn't my fault.

"I cant believe your acting so stupid." I yell and they all stair at me in silence.

"I cant believe your being so difficult." Wolf says from his bunk. "Why cant you just except that he's your father and he wants the best for you?"

"MAYBE BECAUSE HE'S NOT MY FATHER"


	5. Chapter 5

Last Time…

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU. HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU, A PERSON WHO CLAMES TO BE MY FATHER." I yell then Ian comes over to me. Easily over taking me in strength he pushes me to my bed and makes me sit down without even using his voice.

"Alexander Jonathan Rider. I hope to God, for your sake, that you have a good reason for making a scene." Ian says through clenched teeth. I cant believe him.

"Ian, do you actually believe this man?" I ask and Ian looks like he can slap me right now, but he doesn't.

"Alex your lucky I don't pull you over my knee and bust your ass good for this." He says, knowing he hasn't given me a spanking since last year, and that wasn't my fault.

"I cant believe your acting so stupid." I yell and they all stair at me in silence.

"I cant believe your being so difficult." Wolf says from his bunk. "Why cant you just except that he's your father and he wants the best for you?"

"MAYBE BECAUSE HE'S NOT MY FATHER"

Chapter 5

They sit there in silence trying to understand what I just said. I can see the anger in Ian and it's rising, it's never good to get Ian mad.

"Alex now you are going to get it. Right here and right now you will be getting a spanking." Ian says and comes to sit on my bed.

"Ian!" I protest and look at K-Unit still glaring at me. They still hate me and my little 'fit' didn't help anything.

"I don't care if K-Unit is around or not. I don't care if it will be embarrassing. You didn't think about embarrassing your father and I when you were throwing your tantrum. John do you want to do this, or do you want me to? I mean he's your son." K-Unit is still watching us. John shakes his head and looks to me then back to Ian.

"With certain situations I don't think it would be in my best interest to try and punish him. He's still in shock about his daddy being alive." John says with sadness in his voice, but I know it's a fake.

"Alright Alex. Come here young man." Ian says and scoots back on the bed to where he's sitting up and his knees are extended to form the lap I'm going to have to lay over. I start to argue with him but he gives me a glare. "Don't push it mister. I'm going easy on you tonight because you are sick and it probably is the fever talking. You are getting spanked with my hand and your pants still up. I think you should come here before I decide that you'll get them with only boxers to protect you." I give up fighting seeing as I am tired and take a deep breath swallowing my pride.

I lay down over his lap and he moves me to where he's comfortable to spank me with his hand. I hold my breath and tense up, but he already knows this trick. He waits for me to relax then he gives me the fist spank. SMACK! I wince at the unwelcoming and unmissed pain of a spanking. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! I bite my tongue to keep me from crying out or saying anything at all.

"Why am I spanking you Alex?" Ian asks I feel the stairs from everyone else in the room. "Answer me Alex." He says with another SMACK!

"I was bad." I say and he asks me again what I did. He doesn't stop asking me until I give him the right answer.

"Alex now you know good and well why I'm spanking you now tell me why or you'll be getting them with boxers after all. Now why are you receiving this?"

"I threw a tantrum." I say and he stops in the middle of a SMACK!

"Now what do I say about tantrums?" He asks and smacks me again.

"You don't tolerate tantrums." I say. SMACK!

"What do I say about people who throw tantrums?" He asks giving me a SMACK!.

"Only naughty children throw tantrums. No one wants a naughty child." I say and he smiles pleased with my answer.

"Correct. Now see to it that you will never throw a tantrum again, but if you do, which I'm sure you will you can predict you will end up in the exact same position you are in now." He says and gives me the other swats making them the hardest, he then ends the spanking to some on my sit spots making me cry out in pain. When he finishes I'm crying to my displeasure. Ian starts to rub circles on my back, but I sit up and get off of his lap still crying silently. "I was trying to comfort you Alex, but seeing that you don't want my comfort you can just go to bed." Ian says and get's up. I pull back the blanket and before getting in the bed Ian stops me again.

"Say your sorry first. You don't talk to us like that again. Got that young man?" I nod and look to the others in the room who aren't looking at me anymore.

"Sorry." I say and Ian looks at me with a glare.

"For what Alex?" He demands and I sigh.

"For throwing a tantrum." I say and he nods before I lay down in the bed and pretend I'm asleep. I feel them stair at me, they are all glaring holes into my back and I hate it. I want to turn around and yell at all of them, but I don't. I stay up until they all go to bed, then I decide to actually get up and look through some things. This John imposter's an idiot. He didn't even get the dates right on moms death. She didn't die in 97, she died in 98. His tattoo says that I was born on July 11, 1997, that is correct, but the other also says that mom died on January 1, 1997. If she was dead how in the world am I alive? I go to the door and look out the window in the darkness. I then feel a hand on my shoulder and jump. John is behind me.

"You're a smart kid Alex. To bad no one believes you, or the truth. The truth is, I'm not John. I'm not your father, but Ian will never know that.. Will he Alex my boy?" The John impersonator is laughing at my face, he then slaps me and walks back to his bed. I stair in shock at him, but I remember I cant say anything. They don't believe me anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I wake up with a red face where not John hit me in the face last night, and a sore bottom, this day is going to suck, I already know that.

"Morning Alex." Ian says and starts to make his bed, I start to get up and change into my clothes for the day, and after putting my sleep clothes up I make my bed too. John and the others are already at breakfast, or so says Ian, but we are still in bad terms, or so it seems. "look Alex, I know we went to bed mad last night, but it's a new morning on? Why don't we try to forget about that and just relax and enjoy this day?" He asks and all I can really do is nod.

"Just one question though. Why don't you believe me when I say John's not my dad?" I ask and he sighs before sitting down and starting to explain.

"Alex I know for a fact that the man that clames to be your father is him. I've know John all my life, you've known him for a few weeks. No offence or anything, but to tell the truth you wouldn't know enough about your father to know if it's him or not. I do, and it is him." Ian says and I shake my head before starting to walk out of the hut. I turn around though before I get out the door and look at him.

"He's not my father, and if your so sure that he is tell him to explain how he got the dates mixed up on his tattoos. Check them out, check out mom's death date and my birthday, then tell me if your so sure.." I say and run the rest of the way to the mess hall.

At the mess hall I'm greeted non to nicely by the men who still aren't very happy about most the time getting shown up by a kid.

"Hey kid, need daddy to hold your hand while you eat?" I hear a yell run through the hall, but I decide to ignore it.

"Scared Cub? Huh?" Another yells and I begin to feel myself go crazy. I am almost at the table when one particular person who hates me more than Wolf yells out something unforgivable.

"Does he want his mommy to make his boo boo's better? OH wait his mommy gave him up!" I stop right there and yell at the top of my lungs while glaring at the man who said that from across the room.

"SHUT UP ABOUT MY MOTHER. MY MOTHER WAS THE MOST WONDERFUL WOMEN IN THE WORLD AND YOU OF ALL PEOPLE HAVE NO RIGHT IN ALL YOUR LITTLE LOSER LIFE TO TALK ABOUT HER." I yell and storm out of the hall forgetting about breakfast and training, all I can think about is my mother. As I go by the pond alone I have to tell myself over and over that someone wanted me. Someone, my mom, loved me. My real dad loved me to. If Ian loved me he would believe me, but he doesn't, so there that goes. Someone loved me, Jack, she loved me. Jack did, so did mom and dad. They loved me. They did, but the left me. The left me unintentionally! They didn't want to. They loved me. I smile, but hear footsteps behind me I decide to turn around when I hear only one set of them. It's the person I least expected Wolf.

"Cub, I wanted to talk to you. You just had an outburst in there and your dad, well he didn't want to take time and be a father to talk to you." He says and sits down beside me.

"Well that's because he's not my father." I say and Wolf nods before looking me right into the eyes and speaking again.

"I agree with you. That man in there is not your father. I knew your father not to long ago really, and that's not him." He says and I look at him unbelievable.

"Someone finally believes me." I say and he nods.

"It's hard not to when I heard something interesting last night trying to go to bed, oh yea and I got it on tape too. So we do have evidence that he's not your father." Wolf says and I look at him shocked.

"You heard him say he's not my father?" I ask and he nods before pulling out his phone and pressing a couple buttons before it finally says.

"You're a smart kid Alex. To bad no one believes you, or the truth. The truth is, I'm not John. I'm not your father, but Ian will never know that.. Will he Alex my boy?"

"Wolf what makes you want to help me, I thought you couldn't stand me." I say and he looks at me slightly hurt.

"Well it's not that I didn't like you when we met the first time, but I was just making you understand that SAS is not for everyone, epically kids. So I was meaner to you yes, but I didn't know your situation the first time either. Now I know what your going through and can understand how you feel and you better. I also know you feel upset about how you Uncle doesn't believe you. He loves you Cub, you've got to believe me on that." He says and I don't say anything I just look at the ground. "And don't listen to those guys in the mess hall, they are jerks who didn't grow up with parents beside them, well kind of like you, but they turned out worse. So don't worry about them, and I don't hate you." He says and I nod before looking at him and smiling.

"Well seeing that we are friends now.. Well we are friends right?" I ask and he smiles before nodding yes. "I would like to introduce myself. I'm Alex." I say and hold out my hand. He shakes the hand smiling.

"Hello Alex, the names James, nice to finally meet the real Alex, not hard eyes Cub." James says and then glares at me a second. "But don't tell anyone my name got it Cub?" he asks and I can only smile before nodding. He kills me sometimes. "Ok well meet me during lunch and well eat and make a plan to expose the not so John Rider to the camp including your uncle." he says and gets up holding out a hand to help me up. I take it and stand beside him. He then reaches into his pocket and takes out a bag filled with a sandwich. "You didn't have breakfast so I thought you might want some toast with bacon and egg?" He asks and I nod before taking it happily. "Don't tell anyone I was being nice to you. I still got a rep to uphold, but remember what I said." he says and begins to walk toward the mess hall again. I just watch him and munch on my breakfast. Who knows maybe bad guys can be good people.

Ok so you know I had to give a Wolf/Alex heart to heart. Please review. I want at least 10 reviews before I update. Sorry it's been so long.


	7. Chapter 7

After watching Wolf walk away I decide to take a deep breath and go back to the hut, but I must face the people in the mess hall outside before I get there.

"I hate that kid, no wonder his parents didn't want him, or his Mum anyway. Come to think of it, his dad doesn't like him much either." A man passing says. I bite my tongue to keep from going off again. They don't know me. They don't understand me. They want to judge me by my current situation let them, but they don't know me. They never will. Until lunch I'm alone, I'm not really training, Ian won't let me, even though I need it. I'm going to fight in this, I'm not just going to stand in the back like some kid. No, I'm going to fight this.

Soon I begin to wonder where my real dad is. Is my real dad even alive? If he is will we be able to find him? I shake my head and decide to go off to find Wolf who should be in hand to hand combat right about now. It's right before lunch and I'm board so I'll go let some steam off. I walk in the shadows to the fighting hut and lurk in the back until someone notices me.

"Cub, why are you here?" The instructor asks and Wolf turns his head to look at me before sticking his head out for me again.

"Oh, I told him to come down. His dad wanted me to test his training and give him a full report. Come on Cub." He says and waves me over. The instructor looks at me and I nod as if saying he's telling the truth, then he lets me go with a nod. I jog over to were Wolf is standing in the fighting position and stretch a little bit. I take a good look at Wolf and notice his mouth is bloody and so is his nose. I cant really tell which one is bleeding, their both running together.

"Someone beat you up on the playground from hell?" I ask and he glares before smirking.

"Yes Cub. Someone beat me up." He says and nods me to come along.

"I bet she was a good fighter huh Wolf?" I ask and smile and get in the fighting position in front of him, looking at him and daring him to take the first swing.

"She was even better fighting under the covers." He says making a reference to sex, but I didn't notice until after I swung at his face. Then I backed off and gave him a half worried have grossed out look.

"Sure. I'll take your word." I say and block a swing from him. We go on fighting and joking just to have some fun until the instructor clears his throat. Everyone turns to look at him, and us. "Well wouldn't you look at this big and happy family? They look just like brothers fighting. Talking about girls, and fights." He then barges in the middle of the stances and starts to yell. "THIS IS NOT A MAKEUP GOSSIP PARTY. WE DON'T TALK IN THIS CLASS WHEN WE FIGHT. DO WE TALK TO THE ENEMY AS WE ARE GETTING READY TO SHOOT? NO! Wolf I thought you knew better than a snot nosed brat. Now before I let anyone go I want to see you two fight. Center of the floor. Everyone back. Let the ladies get on with it." We both walk to the center of the floor and the instructor watches as we bow to each other, a sign of respect. "LETS GET ON WITH THIS LADIES!" He yells and blows a whistle.

Wolf takes the first swing and I duck, not getting hit. I then decide to attack him by kicking his feet out from under him and sending him to the ground, but he get's right back up. I then decide to swing first and he catches my fist and twist my arm behind my head where he keeps me until I elbow him in the stomach making his hands get off of me. I duck a punch to the gut and decide to kick him in the side, making him back off a little bit. He finally gets me down when the instructor blows the whistle.

"Leave, everyone. Tomorrow I don't want to see any talking while fighting got that? This is a competition, not a tea party." the instructor yells and goes out of the tent. Wolf helps me up and fake punches me in the shoulder.

"Nice fighting Cub." He says and I follow him out of the tent. "Lets go grab some lunch then go to the hut and make this plan." I nod and we both go to the mess hall and grab a bite or two ignoring all but a few words to our unit mates. I talk to Ian some, who is still mad about what happened, and John, who smiles at me probably remembering what he did last nigh. After we eat we both head back to the hut where the first thing Wolf does is gets a notebook and a pen.

"Ok we need a plan. How are we going to do this?" He asks and I think about the easiest way.

"Why don't we just show Ian the tape of him saying that." I ask and he looks at me like I'm dumb. "What?"

"Ok, we want to expose him to the entire camp, not just Ian. If he is a person out to get you he'll show signs to you, well most importantly now that you know. I've got a video camera and I know the whole camp will have an assembly soon. Tonight provoke him into telling you who he is. I'll be following you with a camera and I'll get everything." He says and I think about it before nodding.

"What if he decides that he's gonna hurt me then?" I ask and Wolf slaps my shoulder.

"Fight him Cub." I like the sound of that, but he still looks like my father. "We'll do this tonight after showers." He says and we both go our separate ways.

**Showers later that night**

I'm alone standing outside of the empty hut. Wolf is hiding in the bushes with a camera, hiding and he's going a good job. I'm now waiting for John to get back, and he'll be the first one back because he was the first one in the showers, well besides Wolf and myself. I finally see someone coming and clear my throat signalizing that someone is coming to let Wolf know so he can cut on the camera. It's John, just like Wolf and I thought. He sees me and looks around. After seeing no one he smiles and steps toward me in pride.

"I hope I taught you well last night, seeing that you didn't tell your idiot uncle anything." John says and slaps my face and smiles at me backing up to the door. I then gather myself again and face up to him.

"Who are you working for?" I ask and he smiles. "And where is my real dad?" I ask and he smiles again.

"Well let's just say Scorpia never forgives, never forgets And I imagine you dad is in some deep dark cell in the heart of SCORPIA yelling his lungs out for someone to save him. The nest isn't going easy on him if that's what you thought. Don't worry though, before I kill you and your bloody uncle I'll make sure to have them kill him first, and let you know how it all played out. Ian's back. Now we will turn to face him, smile and not say a word about what just happened ok?" I nod and Ian does come from behind him.

"Hello family." Ian says and I smile at him through my fear. John puts his arm around my back and goes to hug me, well it looks that way to Ian, but he has a knife at my back. "Having a talk with your father I see Alex?" He asks and I nod trying to fight the madness I feel for him. "I'll be inside, you two finish this." he says and walks past me.

"Alright loving brother of mine." John says and once Ian is inside and away from the windows he knocks me to the dirt and holds the knife at my throat. "I'm not your father Alex, but I'll make sure he dies." And with that John goes inside and Wolf comes out of the bushes after saving the video and cutting the camera off. He helps me up from the dirt and nods at me.

"I got the video. Should be good for tomorrows assembly. Your uncle is going to feel so bad for treating you like that. What's wrong Cub?" He asks and I look at him shocked and sigh before telling him what's wrong.

"I'm just wondering if my fathers ok. I know I don't know him and all, but he's my father and I'll know when it's him. They'll be something about him. I just don't know what, but this man doesn't have it. I know he's not my father." I say and Wolf nods before sighing.

"Alex I'm sure your father is ok. After all he has a very good son who has a good head on his shoulders and knows what he wants in life. Not to mention he's a good soldier at age what 16?" He asks and I correct him.

"14." I say and he looks shocked, but doesn't say anything.

"With you being his son, I'm sure he'll be ok. Like father like son right?" I nod and smile.

"Thanks for your help Wolf, but why did you want to help me?" I ask and he smiles before telling me.

"I owe it to your father." he says and I in wonder ask again.

"How?"

"Well, Alex, we're brothers."

* * *

If you want the next chapter you better review. I want 10 of them. Just like last chapter. Tell me what you think. Would like longer reviews, but no flames. Flames don't count as reviews, and no I didn't get any last chapter and I'm glad. Thank you. Thanks for all the reviews and I posted this as soon as I got 10. I'll post then next chapter as soon as I get 10 more. Next chapter- explaining how Wolf is Alex's brother and reveling not so John to the whole SAS camp. Now review.


	8. Chapter 8

Last time

"Thanks for your help Wolf, but why did you want to help me?" I ask and he smiles before telling me.

"I owe it to your father." he says and I in wonder ask again.

"How?"

"Well, Alex, we're brothers."

I stair at James, or Wolf, unbelieving what he just said to me. He just told me we're brother, and I know for a fact I'm an only child.

"Wolf, we can't be brothers. I'm sorry but you're a little old to be my brother. My parents were 20 when they had me, you like 12 years older than me." I say and start to back up from him figuring he's gone crazy. Maybe lack of sleep.

"Alex listen to me, I'm not your blood brother. I was adopted by your parents when I was 10, they had you when I turned 11." He says and I look at him unbelieving still. "Ok sit down and I'll tell you what happened and how I came to be your adopted brother." He says and leads me over to the chairs beside the hut where we then take a seat under the stars and start the talk.

"So what happened?" I ask and he breaths in deep before finally saying something. It's like he's afraid to talk about it.

"You have to promise me you wont tell a soul." He says, letting me nod frantically before going on. "Growing up I was abused by my parents, and I was soon put in the foster system. I was around 8 years old when it happened. It was a horrible night, but I'll tell you about that some other time. After a few years in the system, and finding out the hard way no one wanted a case like mine, a newly wed couple wanted to have children but they couldn't have any, so they looked right at me and took me home with them. I was for sure they were going to adopt me, but when I turned 11, the lady, Helen told John and myself that she was pregnant. Then I thought they would send me away, and our dad must have seen what I was thinking because he told me later that night, that they wouldn't get rid of me just because of the new baby. So life went on, and that following year I went to military camp, it was more of a school that specialized in younger kids that wanted to join the armed forces, so John put me in it though it was a good sum of money. Well right after I got back from Christmas break, in early January they had me sent home because something special happened. That something special was Helen had a wonderful, healthy baby boy. Little did I know that the healthy baby boy that I loved so much growing up is sitting right here in front of me." I smile at how the described life before I knew it, and not interrupting him I let him go on. "So I stopped going to the school for a while, just to help out with the new child and mum and dad, by then I was calling them that, they didn't care, so I went along with it. Well when I turned 12 and you were a year old they put me back in the school and decided they were going to go on holiday with just them and you, but I heard you got sick last minuet. So they got on the plane and I heard they died later. So after that day I was put back in the system." He says and looks like he's going to cry.

"Well if you were put back in the system why do you owe it to my dad?" I ask and he smiles before sighing.

"You don't get it, he saved me from a life of abuse and unloving homes. They saved me and took me in to raise me. I still think of him as the only father of mine who gave a damn about me." He says and I nod understanding why it's so important to him.

"Why doesn't Ian know?" I ask and he raises his eyebrows thinking.

"Well your uncle wasn't always the innocent man he plays on to be. He got in trouble a few months before they adopted me and ended up getting sent to Juvenile Detention. They kept him for a few years, he wasn't let out until John and Helen 'died'. So he never knew about me and I never really knew about him. John and Helen left me all the pictures of us together and I still have them, believe it or not. It's in a shoe box under my bed, maybe after this all blows over I'll show them to you." He say and I nod to show him I'm interested.

"So how old are you and how old is my dad?" I ask and he smiles before looking at me and winking.

"You do the math. I'm 11 years older than you. You dad adopted me when he was 19 and had you when he was 20. Making me what age?"

"25." I say and he smiles before the second question."Making dad what age?"

"34." I say and he smiles again.

"Good job. The other stories maybe another time when this blows over but right now we must talk about tomorrow and what will happen. The assembly is suppose to be tomorrow sometime between breakfast and lunch, so why not hangout with me tomorrow and we can get set up before the meeting starts. I'll talk to Ian and let him know that I'll be training you tomorrow and I'll take you to the assembly." He says and I nod before we get up and go inside the hut. After James talks to Ian about tomorrow we all head to bed. I cant get to sleep because I'm ready for tomorrow. Wolf must of figured out because he's still awake along with me. With us being the only two up he decides to start to hum. I soon fall asleep listening to the tune of his humming and thinking about my family to be.

We start the day like any other, fist getting up and eating breakfast and then going our separate ways. Ian and John still aren't in the talking mood when it comes to me, but I didn't really try either, instead I sat beside Wolf and munched on some slop they call food. Soon Wolf and I decide to get up and go to the classes he has to go to. I decide to participate in them, except for shooting. Soon we were in the last exercise before the assembly, fighting, and decided to fight extra hard just so the instructor would let us out early. After our plan succeeding we run to the hut to get the camera.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" I ask him when we get inside the hut and he smiles before deciding to put his arm around me and pull me into a hug.

"It'll all be ok. Don't worry about it. This imposter has it coming to him, but being a big brother I knew you would be nervous. Here I want you to carry this with you." He then hands me a folded piece of paper before going to grab his camera. I can feel him watching me from the table as I open the paper and stair at a picture of my family. The first thing I see is my mom and dad standing in the middle of a living room in front of a Christmas tree. Below them is a child standing in the middle of them. From the looks of the 12 year old boy I can tell it's Wolf. In his arms in a baby, and I'm guessing the baby is me. I feel my heart warm at the sight in front of me and look at him and smile. I don't feel so nervous anymore, I just want my family back.

"Do you think mom is with him?" I ask and he looks at me in a serious way.

"Alex I really don't know. We will find out though." He says and I nod. He then smiles and tells me we have to hurry, so that's what we do. We sprint to the back of the mess hall, where people are already starting to fill in to. He then leads me down a secret passage way and soon we are in the sound and audio booth. He nod and starts to get ready finding out where the lights are and how to work things. Soon he's hooked into the system and brings down the screen, thank God no one questioned it. He then looks to me and smiles.

"Well we are all set. When I tell you to I want you to run and turn off the lights. I will be cutting off the sound when it's the right time, so then you will cut the lights and the movie will start. I'll give it full sound though so they can hear you and him. Then after the movie I'll play the tape recording, after the recording I'll do a spot light on John and tell the whole camp he's an imposter. I think this assembly is to honor him or something. Ok let's get ready for this because it is about to start." He says and I see Sergeant come on stage with a microphone in his hand.

"Welcome Men to a assembly where we will be honoring one of our own recruits in his hard work. Everyone knows and remembers Jaguar from K-Unit, well most of you have notice that he's back. I would like to introduce you to a man I would like to call a hero, John Rider. John and Ian please come up here." Sergeant says and John and Ian both make their way up there. Sergeant looks to them and beckons John over. "This is one of the few noble men I know. He is a father, a husband, a military recruit, but most importantly he's a spy. I don't know how he makes time for his family while saving out country but I think we should make him feel welcome as he comes to tell us about his life." Sergeant says and lets John take the microphone.

"Hello, and Sergeant was right, it is hard to juggle being a father and working. I love my son I really do. Alex would you please come up here."

"NOW!" I hear and cut the lights. Wolf cuts the sound and we can hear the people down below yelling.

"What's going on?" Sergeant asks and the movie starts below.

After the whole thing playing I hear gasps from the people down stairs then Wolf lets the audio play and more gasps. Then Wolf shines the spot light on John who's standing there in the arms of two of the closest soldiers. Ian gets on the microphone which is turned back on and begins to calm everyone down. Sergeant runs off somewhere and Ian is still talking when he returns.

"Alright boys let's lock him up. He's not going anywhere until MI6 get's here." Sergeant says. As the man is taken away I can hear him screaming."I will KILL that boy. One Day and one day soon I will kill him!" The mess hall gets really loud for a minuet there until Ian get's back on the microphone.

"Where is Alex? Has anyone seen Cub? I'm sorry I didn't believe you Alex, please come out." I hear over the microphone and run out of the booth and up to Ian who sees me and opens his arms for a hug. He let's the microphone drop and hugs me for minuets while saying he's sorry to me. When I'm finally let out of his arm I tell him it's ok and he smiles. Just then MI6 arrives.

"Alex Rider your country needs you. Not just your country but also your father. Will you rise up to the challenge?" Blunt says and all I can think is yes, but Ian might have other things to say.

Alright chapter 8 done. I hope you guys don't kill me this time. You found out about Wolf and how their brothers. Everyone understand now? If not message me and I'll give you the numbers of the ages. Well you know the drill. I want 10 reviews before the next chapter. What will Ian do? Will Ian let Alex participate in the mission to save his father? Find out in the next chapter and most importantly when I get the reviews I want.. I'm evil I know.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alex Rider your country needs you. Not just your country but also your father. Will you rise up to the challenge?" Blunt says and all I can think is yes, but Ian might have other things to say.

"Alex will have no part in this." I hear Ian say from behind me and I turn on him.

"What? Ian, he's my father! I have to have part in this!" I say and Ian raises his eyebrows before shaking his head and beckoning me toward him with his finger. I go to him and he pushes me out of the way.

"Let the big boys talk now Alex." Ian says and I'm furious.

"I'm doing this Ian!" I say and again he shakes his head. "Why can't I do this?" I yell causing all the SAS men to stair at the commotion going on.

"Alex Jonathan Rider you will not yell at me. I'm doing this for your safety. You're not going." Ian says and Blunt sighs before taking a seat at a table and waiting with Ms. Jones.

"Why? Give me one good reason why I can't do this!" I yell and Ian takes a step toward me causing me to cringe back."One good reason I'm keeping you from doing this is because SCORPIA is out to kill you remember?" He yells and Wolf decides to step in at that moment to voice his opinion.

"Alex, Ian's right. As your brother I'm not letting you do this!" Wolf says and my eyes go wide to that, apparently so does Ian's.

"BROTHER! Alex is an only child." Ian says before it get's quiet and Wolf and I exchange a few looks.

"We'll tell you later." I say and look back at Wolf. "Wolf why can't I? Besides the fact SCORPIA is trying to kill me?"

"Alex yes or no, do you have a tendency to get caught while on missions?" Ian asks and I look at them both confused.

"I don't see what this has to do with anything."

"Yes or no Alex." Wolf says and I look at them shaking my head. Blunt laughs before stating that I do get caught on missions. "Do you really think we are stupid enough to let you go into a organization who's itching to kill you, alone, when you're likely to get caught?" I've been defeated.

"Not only that but what good will it do your father if your trying to find him and end up dead? None. He'll end up dead also." Ian says. Ok I get the point I'm done for. I'm not going.

"I want to do this!" I say and Wolf and Ian look at each other before nodding.

"I'm sorry, but it's final. Our final answer is no. You are not going on this mission." Ian says and looks at Blunt who is walking out the door and then walking in again.

"Ian Rider your country needs you. Not just your country but also your brother. Will you rise up to the challenge?" Blunt asks and Ian smiles before answering.

"Yes I will rise up to the challenge. I chose K-Unit, besides Wolf, to help me out." Wolf looks betrayed and questions Ian about his decision."Someone has to look after Alex." Ian says and Blunt shakes his head before looking to Ms. Jones. She clears her throat and a man from the shadows steps up.

"We've got that covered Ian. Alex I'm sure you've met Yassen Gregorovich." She says and my eyes almost pop out of my head.

"Yes I've met him, but last time I saw him he was dead, and working for the bad side." I say and he smiles before making his way on stage.

"Little Alex, as you can see that is not the case. Your uncle dying was all a set up, so was I as the killer. I've never been on the bad side of things. I've been working for MI6 all along, and I simply can not go on this mission either, because as you can see I betrayed SCROPIA so they are going to hate me." I then look at the crowd and see a whole lot of tuned in faces.

"Does anyone else secretly work for MI6?" I ask and more than half of the room raises their hands. "Good to know." Blunt looks to Jones shocked.

"That's a lot of people I pay." Blunt says and I laugh before turning serious again.

"So Wolf's going on this mission now? I'm staying with Yassen? This is crap." I say and Ian turns to me and shakes his head.

"Sorry buddy, I'm still not letting you go. You can get mad all you want to, your not going." He says and I ignore that last part. They may not let me go, but no since in getting mad, besides I have a plan.

"So when are we leaving?" Wolf questions and Blunt looks at a chart in his hand and smiles.

"Let's get everyone out of here first. Meat me at your hut, I'll go talk to sergeant, and take Yassen with you." Blunt says and gets up to leave. After him everyone else suffles out leaving K-Unit, Ian, Yassen and I standing around looking at each other.

"Ian long time no see." Yassen says and goes over to Ian where they hug like brothers.

"I know man, it's been tough. That wasn't John. They must of gotten him in France." Ian says and Yassen looks quzzled.

"France?'

"John and I were out there to track SCORPIA down, after Alex's intake with SCORPIA and it being destroyed. We found out that they want to build it up again, their first target was of course the most hated man in SCORPIA knowledge Alex Rider." Ian says and Yassen laughs before making his way over to me. He hugs me when he get's there and I awkwardly stand there in the hug not knowing what to do. Should I hug back? Or would that be to weird? Finally he lets go and rubs my hair before punching me softly in the arm.

"Gosh Alex, only 14 years old and you've made so many enemies. Are you trying to beat my record kid?" he asks making me laugh before the whole crew is quiet again.

"We should probably get back to the hut. Alex, you and Wolf need to explain how you two are brothers." Ian says and leads the way out of the mess hall, we all follow him and end up at the hut in no time. "Explain."

"John adopted me while you were in Detention center. I was sent away after he 'died', that's why you never knew about me. Alex never knew either." Wolf says and I nod, then Ian looks at us crazily. "What?"

"What's your name Wolf?" Ian ask and Wolf looks at him just as worried.

"James." He says and Ian smiles before pulling me close and ruffling my hair.

"That's why Alex would say James, and cry. Aw, maybe Alex did remember you, he just forgot when he found out when you wasn't coming back." Ian says and I look at him in confusion.

"I did that?" I ask and he smiles nodding. "huh, interesting." I say and then the door opens with MI6 in tow.

"Ok, good to see you all here. Ian and K-Unit we have found the locations of John, he's in the heart of SCORPIA. The United States. Kansas to be exact. You will be leaving tomorrow. I would like to introduce you to our gadget man Smitters." He says and the door opens again letting Smitters in view.

"TOY MAN!" I greet him and he smiles before sitting his bag down at the table and sitting down in the chair nearest.

"Hello Alex my boy." He says and I rush up to the other side of the chair.

"Got any new gadgets for me to play with?" I ask and get incredible worried looks from the others in the room. I pretend to clear my throat and deepen my voice. "I mean, Hey Smitters. Got any new gadgets for me to use on extremely dangerous missions?" I ask and he chuckles before opening his bag and looking inside.

"I was told not to make anything for you Alex, but as you know, you are my favorite customer out of all, so I thought I would bring you a little something, just to be nice." He then pulls out a phone and hands puts it on the table top. "This is a very special phone Alex, it can not break. Plus it does all these other cool things. For example go to contacts and press one." he says and as I'm doing it he pushes my hands away from where they are. "Don't point the thing at me Alex. Point to that desk." He says and I do while hitting one and a lazar shoots out from it effectively putting a small whole in the desk.

"Cool." I say and I smile at Ian.

"Smither you are in so much trouble for this." Ian says and he goes on.

"Ok if you press two you will get a shot table marker, if you need a refill on the ink, just come to me. Three shoots confetti. It's very fun actually. Four shoots smoke. Five is a tracker it goes in touch with any phone you can connect it to, to connect go to your Bluetooth. Ian with the tracker you can also track his phone. Six is a light. Seven is an x-ray camera, meaning you can see if bones are broken by looking at the injured area and taking a picture of it. Eight is a voice disguiser, just talk in the phone after you've hit the number eight after you've gone to contacts. Nine is a non damaging lazar beam, to help point things out if needed, and ten is a rope, kind of like the yoyo I gave you, but this is longer and skinner, plus stronger." He says and I smiles before taking the phone hoping to play with all of them.

"What else does it do?" I ask and he smiles before answering.

"It is also a regular phone, meaning it has free games, thanks to MI6's money, free downloads, thanks to MI6's money, free music, thanks to MI6's money, and lots of other free things."

"Thanks Mr. Blunt." I say and get up with the phone in my hand.

"Hey it's coming out of your pay check Mr. Rider." He says and my ears perk up.

"I'm getting a pay check?" I ask and he looks like he just let the biggest secrete out.

"Anyway! Guys your gadgets." he says and one by one they get their gadgets. Of course they were eayser to make considering Smitters is used to making for adults. When Smitters is done with that Blunt takes a seat and sits down with all of us.

"Alex you and Yassen will be going to his house when they leave. You will stay there until they get back. Ian and K-unit you will leave the same time as Alex and Yassen but you will be headed on a privet jet and to Kansas. You will then get into SCORPIA, and you will find John. If you need backup, you all have phones that are available to contact. Just press 888 and we will get the signal to send in back up. Is everyone good? Great. I will talk to you boys in the morning. Your plane leave at 10 o'clock." Blunt and Jones then get up, leaving us there quietly waiting for tomorrow.

Will Alex just sit around and wait for them to get back? I don't think so. What do you think Alex will do? Give me your thoughts. More than just a great chapter please. And an update soon. I want actual reviews on this please. I gave you guys three pages, and it's 2:37 in the morning, so sorry if it's poorly written, just had to update. Review. When I get five reviews I'll update. It's getting good. Thinking of doing a sequel when they get John back. What do you guys think?


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning around 6:30 I was woken up by all the other people in the room moving around. I look up to find everyone awake and moving, so I feel a little late and rush to get clothes on. No one really notices me doing it, so nobody says anything. When I'm dressed in regular clothes, meaning blue jeans and a t-shirt Ian smiles at me and gestures me to sit down.

"Alex, you heard yesterday that we would be leaving around 10, well we are leaving early. We leave at 7:30, you and Yassen however leave at 10, like normal. Yassen is still sleeping, that's why we didn't want to wake you up." Ian says and I only nod along to him. "So you should go back to bed." I shake my head and go over to where my bag is.

"I think I'll catch up on my reading." I say and pull out a Harry Potter book, it's the seventh one so I'm a little into it. I'm halfway through and I'm loving it.

"Ok, well when we leave I want you to go to stay here with Yassen." He says and I nod before continuing reading. I read until they leave and when they exit the door and are far enough away, I follow them. I sneak behind them as they go to the air script at the base. I follow in the shadows as they get stop to get on the plane. I even follow them on the plane. They think I'm not going, they haven't seen the last of Alex Rider!

"Think we should tell him yet?" I hear Wolf whisper from in front of me. I'm hiding in the back behind a wall.

"Yea, we've let him think he's won long enough." Ian says and suddenly I'm faced with all five of the men. I smile innocently and Ian takes his turn to laugh.

"So what do you think your doing Alex?" He asks and I feel my face redden as I struggle to get the words out.

"I was seeing you guys off." I say and smile my 'I'm still innocent' look. Ian shakes his head. "How did you know?" I ask and he smiles before playfully slapping my face and leaving the hand there.

"Alex you may be a spy, but I'm a better one. Next time don't stomp. Learn to walk softer. I thought I taught you that. You need more practice." he says and looks at me.

"I want to go." I say and he shakes his head.

"Nope sorry buddy. You will stay with Yassen. Anywhere Yassen goes you will go." He says and I sigh before nodding.

"You guys can make your way back to your seats I'll leave." I say and Wolf smirks before shaking his head. He picks me up over his shoulder and starts to carry me off the plane with me struggling the whole way.

"You really don't think we would trust you to make that stunt again did you? I'll take you back to the hut, and I'll wake up Yassen, just to make sure you stay." he says and I groan.

"At least let me walk." I say and he then lets me down, but grabs hold of my jacket. We then walk to the hut and he wakes up Yassen who's not surprised I tried that.

"Bye Alex. Stay here and stay safe." Wolf says and hugs me brotherly. I nod and when he leaves Yassen smiles at me.

"So, what's the plan Alex? Thinking of trying to sneak out again? Maybe crawl out the window and hitch a ride? While I'm not looking gonna run away?" He asks and I grin.

"Of course not, I may be stupid but I'm not suicidal, but I'm sure you have a plan." I say and smile at him.

"I'm not sure what your talking about." Yassen says smiling.

"I'm a spy Yassen. I can hear very good. I heard you and Blunt talking last night. You have a plan and your itching to tell me, I know you are. Go on tell me. Entertain me." I say and he laughs at the last part of that.

"Blunt and I do have a plan. I'm suppose to tell you at 7:35. Just to make sure the others are gone." I glance at my watch and it's 7:30, I glance out the window and see the plane take off. I also hear the engin. I look at Yassen and smile and he shakes his head no.

Five minuets later Yassen sighs and I'm bouncing in my seat finally he clears his throat and causes me to settle down.

"Ok, so you want to know the plan?" He asks and I nod frantically again. "Say please."

"Please. Please. Pretty please!" I say and he smiles before holding up a hand to stop me.

"Our plan is to disguise you, and I, then we will get on a plan and we will also do the mission. Hopefully we do not meat up with Ian and K-Unit. If we do it would be very unfortunate. I thought you might get that look." He says and I catch myself smiling ear to ear with my eyes wide open. "Time to disguise you. Come along Alex, we've got hair to dye." He says and grabs a box from his bad under a bed, then goes to the bathroom. I follow him and wait while he puts the dye in.

"What's the color?" I ask and he smirks before showing me the cover and answering at the same time.

"Black. We are disguising you as a punk rocker kid. Black hair, black clothing. Now while the hair dye sets in we have to pierce you ear." he says and I shake my head before he smiles and nods anyway.

"No way." I say again and he frowns and sighs.

"It's fake anyway. Gosh Alex, stop being such a baby." He says and comes over to me. "Now breath in deep for this." He says and clips the earring to my ear. There is a pressure at first but I get use to it. "Let's start on the body paint."

"Body paint?" I ask and he nods before going to his bag again.

"Yes we are dyeing you body a darker color. It'll make you look Latino. We also have colored contacts for you to change your eye color. I was thinking a light gray. Or hazel, considering they are brown." He says and I only nod. "Now I need you to strip down to your boxers please." he say and sighing and humiliated I do so. He get's the airbrush and starts to put the paint on. After my body except what's covered by the boxers is painted he hands the airbrush to me and goes to leave the room. "I'll leave the rest to you."

Once that's finished we rinse my hair that is now black and style it to where it is sticking up and spiky. After my hair is dried and done up to where they won't know it's me he brings me some black pants and a black long sleeved shirt with a black hoddie. I put on the clothes before looking at myself in the mirror and notice what a good job we did. I'm wearing black skinny jeans, and showing is my black hoodie with a white skull on the front. I also have a chain hanging from my belt lope to my pocket.

"Contacts." He says and hands them to me. I put them in without struggle and notice the time. It's 9:30, and time to go get on the plane as he says. I feel guilty as the plane takes off. Maybe I should of listened to Ian and Wolf. Another thing comes into my mind and I look to Yassen for answers.

"Yassen, what happened to my mom?" I ask and he groans before hitting his head to his hand.

"I knew you were going to ask. I knew we couldn't stop you from knowing. Alex, SCORPIA also got your mother. That's why we are going. We know something K-Unit and Ian don't. We are going to get her, they are going to get him." He explains and suddenly I know that this is something I have to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Yassen says that the plane will arrive there in a couple hours, so most of the time spent on the plane we talk about our mission.

"Mom got taken by SCORPIA? Why is it my family?" I ask Yassen and he laughs before noting that I was serious.

"Alex your family isn't innocent. You come from a very long line of spies dating as far back as your great grandparents. SCORPIA was the top priority to get down, that was just carried along. Your grandparents trained your father and uncle, and your other grandparents trained your mother. To tell the truth John and Helen have known each other for a very long time. They even in fact trained with each other. Ian was always jealous of John getting Helen, but she wasn't to much into younger men."

"How long have they been there, and how in the world are they still alive? If it were me, they would kill me on the spot. Why do they want to hurt them so bad?" I ask and Yassen breaths in deep.

"They want revenge Alex. You're mom's been there since your encounter with SCORPIA, your father, not so long." Yassen says and I then think of something else.

"Yassen, if you are so hated why aren't you in a get up?" I ask and he smiles before looking me in the eyes.

"I can take care of myself when it comes to staying out of sight from SCORPIA, do remember I am older and I've had much more practice. You on the other hand do have tendency to get caught while on missions. Ian was right about not letting you go, you understand that right?" He asks and I sigh before answering.

"Yes, I understand it, but why is he treating me like such a little kid. It's been a while since he's been alive to me and things have changed. He can't just tell me what I can and can't do. I didn't need him when he was gone, why do I need him now?" I ask and Yassen looks hurt. "Alex you uncle loves you, as does your brother, and believe it or not they don't want you to get hurt. Yes Ian knows you are not a child, and he knows a lot of things have changed, but he wants to keep you safe. You've got to understand Alex, you are a child. Your 14 years old, still in school, you don't even have a drivers licenses. Alex you are still a child, and if you expect your uncle and parents not to treat you as such you should be disappointed because I know they will." I know he's right but I don't want him to get to know that so I change the subject.

"Can we just talk about the mission?" I ask and look out the window thinking about what he said.

"Sure we can." He says and the rest of the flight we talk about the mission and what we will do.

We land 3 hours later and get off the plane in silence. Knowing what to do Yassen and I walk down the air strip and into the nearest building waiting for a shuttle to take us where we need to go. The shuttle ride is quick and quiet, but it gets us where we need to go. Soon we are at a boat dock and getting on the motor boat in the sun light, it doesn't seem suspicious at all. Soon we are on the water getting deeper and deeper into the river to where nobody is around, not even cars on the near interstate. Yassen soon pulls the boat over and gets out on the near land to pull the boat up to the shore. With SCORPIA in sight we make the rest of the way on foot, deciding to sneak in from the underground tunnels Yassen knows about. We are soon met with darkness and I know that it wont be long until we are deep inside the body of SCORPIA.

"Stay close to me." Yassen says and walks against the wall of the tunnel finding no body around, maybe this tunnel is abandoned. Quietly walking on the dirt we soon make it undiscovered to a four way fork in the road. Yassen looks at me before his face lights up.

"Alex, take your phone out." He whispers and I do so before he takes it from my hands and cuts the blue tooth on.

"What are you doing? I haven't connected it with anyone yet."

"I connected Ian's with yours last night." He says and I turn around at to be on the look out.

"I wouldn't worry about that Alex, they know we're here, if they really wanted us this early in the game they would of found us already. Don't let it on that we know. Play along." he says and I wonder how he knows this.

"How do you know this?"

"Cameras in the all four tunnels, I saw the lights flashing, they should really hide that more. The good thing is they don't know you're Alex Rider. Now what we are going to do is make a distraction, meaning follow and play along." He then pushes me down and spins around while pushing buttons on my phone. I see four rays of light and hear four classes crash. I get up and look at him in wonder.

"The cameras in here are taken out. If you see a red flashing light, shoot your laser at it. Make sure not to miss, we don't have time for second chances. Besides I'm sure all the agents are with the hostages right about now. Come on Alex, we've got to find your uncle, and by the looks of my phone, here take yours, it looks like we go that way." he points to the left, and taking my phone I adventure on against the wall and smoothly take out the first two cameras. "Just like that Alex, you know what your doing. No need to coach you." Yassen then takes the lead and does the same as me. We knock out all the cameras while making it up the tunnel without getting caught. Soon we are doing the same thing to another tunnel, and another, before Yassen turns to his right and beckons me toward him. I go to him quickly to see why he stopped, and soon see the five agents standing in the hall.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our company. We've been expecting you." A man says and smirks at our little game. "No need to play, we know where you are, and we know what you want, to bad your not getting it. You've been played, you foolish, foolish, spies. Get them boys." Suddenly I feel unknown arms wrap around my head and I fight against them, seeing that Yassen's in the same situation. I get away from the man behind me only to be caught by another. After sending that one packing I am met by three at the same time, who get me under control no matter how hard I fight. They've also contained Yassen.

"Keep fighting and it'll only be worse for you and your family Alex, but don't worry I'll let you see them before you die. Take them to the others." I fight as the blind fold is being put on, but then settle down trying to feel the direction we are going. I memorize the direction before we stop and are thrown to the floor. I hear a loud bang and some gasps before I'm pulled up into the sitting position and the blind fold is taken off. I'm soon face to face with the one person I thought I would never get to know, my mom.

I want Five Reviews before the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's the next chapter! XD

(I don't really know what Helen is suppose to look like, so she's going to have Blond hair and blue eyes.)

Alex's P.O.V

I look at the most beautiful face in the world, shock displayed on my face for everyone around to see. Her long blond hair, though dirty, brings comfort to me. Her eyes are soft, and tender, also comforting. She is skinny, to skinny for my liking. I wonder if she knows who I am.

"You ok kid?" Her voice is like angels. I nod not bringing myself to say anything to her. She doesn't know me. "Good." I feel my confidence go down to about a -100. She doesn't know me, not even a little bit.

"Helen, John, Ian, Wolf, I'm glad we found you." Yassen says and pulls me up from the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Ian hisses through his teeth as I watch, actually kind of scared. Seeing him in this state is hard, but I just can't get over the fact that my parents don't know me.

"We are saving you!" I say and Wolf comes over to me, and smacks me in the back of the head.

"Not funny. You could have been killed. Do you not understand that little brother?" He is yelling now and my parents are looking at the both of us like we are crazy. Ian sighs.

"James, Wolf, what are you talking about? Honey, you know we don't know where our child is." Mom says and I feel my eyes start to tear up.

"Well," Ian begins to say as he takes my arm and leads me over to them. "John, Helen, meet your son. Alex."

"Alex?" My mothers voice is filled with uncertainty, which I don't blame her for. I nod and feel myself being pulled in to a breath taking hug, but not from her, from dad. "Alex! Baby, how we've missed you!" Dad says in my ear and I feel someone else come behind me and hug me also. I turn my head back to see my mom. I fell comfortable though I've just met these people, many would say it's weird, but they are my parents, I'm called to them!

"I'm so glad we finally get to see you! One question though son, um.. Do you always look like that?" He asks, and I try not to laugh, though I hear the others laughing behind me. "No, this is a disguise." I say finally laughing, as they laugh. We all laugh together, and I feel warm inside. "Now we just got to get out of here" I say and though it's the worst situation possible I smile.

Hey guys. Sorry I havent updated in forever. School has been ucky and I've got new stories out. Sorry it's short, but give me 100 reviews and I'll update sooner. XD 100 reviews can you believe. The ones who give me reviews before/at 100 will get mentioned in the next chapter. Sorry it's short.


	13. Important AN please read

I'm rewriting this story and the first chapter is already uploaded. It's also called Starting with the Truth, so please read it and review on it. If you don't like it, I will continue this one, but I think that one's better. It has 3227 words in the first chapter and John meets Alex then too. It's defiantly not like this one. I hope you like it. Go to my profile to find it.

Here is the new summary.

Yes, John and Ian Rider in the flesh, are back from the 'dead'. This can only mean one thing.. Danger.


	14. Chapter 13!

Ok, so I've decided I'll go ahead and keep this one also! I can't tell it goodbye. After all it is my longest and most loved story. Lol :D. Anyway. I would like to thank a lot of people. I have finally reached the 100 review mark and am at 106. So thanks for the support guys.

Thank you:

Hybrid Dragon-Wolf, The Daughter Of Artemis, Torn Apart Paper Dinosaur, Synchro lover, bubzchoc, Phantom Lightning, xDarklightx, alex spritz, Dyeah, JASONxPERCY, percy di angelo.

Thanks guys!

Anyway… I am now officially 16 years old and my writing has improved. Anyway It's been awhile since the last update and since then I have been told I need to write more/longer so if you guys keep up your reviews then I will write longer. :D

Keep hanging with me. I kind of lost my feel for this story but I'm sure I'll feel it again. You guys should check out my other stories. Now for Chapter 13. Oh I've changed something. Helen is going to have brown hair and like the book says Alex is going to look exactly like his daddy. Ok? Now chapter 13.

Last time:

"Now we just got to get out of here" I say and though it's the worst situation possible I smile.

Chapter 13

An arm pulls me away from the comforting hug and with a smile still on my lips I face a furious Ian. I have found something scarier than Scorpia, someone alert the media! His face is bright red with anger. If this were a cartoon steam would be coming out of his ears. I take a step back with a smile still on my face though I try to hide my happiness.

"Wipe that smile off you face! This is not the time for your good happy family moment! This is serious!" He yells with his hands balled into fists, and Dad suddenly steps in front of me to face him.

"Ian what's wrong with you?" Dad asks and steps closer to him. He doesn't seem mad though; his face shows pure concern and understanding.

"What do you mean 'what is wrong'? Have you considered the fact that we are all captured in a cell with no one else to rescue us!" Dad is his big brother and if there is one thing I've learned from having a big brother in the last couple days it is that though they love and care about you they aren't afraid to knock you upside the head if needed. From my point of view Ian needs to be smacked upside the head! He ruined my first happy family moment for heaven's sake! Dad doesn't though.

"I understand that Ian, but we've gotten out of worse before. I'm sure everyone is a little nervous and your little outburst isn't helping anyone ok? Just calm down. Everyone just calm down and take a deep breath. We are going to get out of this! Ok?" Dad says in a soft comforting voice and suddenly Ian doesn't seem very mad anymore. Instead he seems like his usual self, calm and collected. "Are we ok now?" Dad asks and Ian nods. Dad then

I look around the cell to see that everyone has cheered up a bit.

"Alright so what's the plan?" Wolf asks somewhere close behind me. I didn't notice him get up, maybe he does have a Rider gene or two in his system, though that's not actually possible considering we don't pass on acquired traits. (Biology is coming in handy!lol)

"We have to contact MI6." Dad says informingly, everyone gives him a look that makes him cringe in his spot.

"Thank You very much spy boy! Now that we have that figured out we can all get some sleep huh? NO! HOW IN THE WORLD WILL WE CONTACT THEM!" Snake yells causing me to jump. I sit down beside mom and lean against her shoulder trying to think. She puts her arm around me, and watches the guys argue about getting out of here. Suddenly it comes to me.

"I know a way to get out of here mom!" I say and she smiles confident in me. I get to my feet and try to get the attention of the hardheaded male adults.

"Guys…" I try to say, but Wolf cuts me off.

"Not now Cub! We have to find a way out of here. Snake, calm down! We'll find a way!" Wolf says ignoring me.

"Dad!" I say trying to get his attention, but he's in a conversation with Yassen, trying to explain how to get out of here. "Dad!" I say again, but it's not working. "DAD!"

"Alex, what honey?" He looks defeated, but still turns his attention on me.

"I know how to contact them!" I say and he raises his eyebrows skeptically. The others quiet down and look at me with the same look.

"Alex, look I know you're trying to help but you're tired. How about you let us think of something. Ok?" Ian asks and I give him an annoyed look.

"You forget I'm also a spy! Ian I'm not 3 at least give me a chance. Let me say something!" I say annoyed at my uncle. Dad steps in before I get to mad and looks at me with raised eye brows.

"Ok Alex, what is your idea? How can we contact them?" He asks and I look smugly at him.

"I have my cell phone!" I say and take it out to show them. Dad grabs it out of my hands and looks at it in amazement. He looks as though he's never seen a cell phone before.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place!" Dad yells and dials the number in silence. I look at Wolf and he gives me a sheepish look.

"Sorry I didn't listen to you kid brother!" He says and rubs my head in a noogie like way. I shake him off and sit down beside mom again.

"Goodness that was harder than catching a greased pig." (A/N- ok that's really hard!)

With MI6, Blunt's P.O.V

"What do you think is happening Alan?" Mrs. Jones asks me for the fifth time this hour.

"Well I assume that Ian and the guys left early this morning, they got captured and around 10 o'clock Yassen and Alex left to rescue them. I also guess that they have gotten captured also. Spies these days." I say causing her to go A-Wall.

"ALAN! We specifically told Alex not to go!" She yells angry with me.

"NO, you told Alex not to go. I told Yassen to disguise him, and to rescue the others in case of this event happening. Huh, the event happened. Now we wait." I say calmly, causing her to go crazier.

"NOW WHO ARE WE GOING TO SEND TO GO AFTER THEM! THEY HAVE NO WAY TO CONTACT US!" She yells. My office phone goes off and I look at her and smile.

"Never doubt the spies Mrs. Jones." I say and answer the phone call from John Rider. "It's about time you called John! You all got captured, no surprise there. You're losing your spunk, you have to practice more, all of you do!"

"Look Blunt we don't have time for small talk! We have to get out of here. Can you trace the signal?" He asks and with a few pushes on my computer I have found them.

I laugh into the phone. "Can I? It's already done. We've found your location. We'll send in several units to help you. Now remember don't give them any answers and try to keep Alex away from them, he might not be strong enough for that yet." I say and he signs.

"Oh, don't worry. They'll have to get through me first!" He says and I smile at his fatherly nature.

"Sit tight, and be safe, everything is under control here!" We then hang up.

"So like I was saying Mrs. Jones, never doubt the spies."

Ok, so chapter 12, the long and awaited one! Sorry it's horrible. I'm not feeling up to writing today, but I knew I had to get this chapter in! Oh well. Review and say if you're still into the story. Review!


	15. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! Long time no communication… I know I haven't uploaded a chapter for any of my stories in such a long time. Honestly, I've been extra busy with school, and I thought I was swamped with school things back in 2011-early 2012. I'm in a new school, so all is going well there, and I'm in the IB program, if you don't know what it is you could Google it, or not even care. Anyway I've missed the extra time, especially to write, but tonight I had the hankering to write (It's a four day weekend, so yes I will spend my time as far away from homework as possible). I hope to have most of my stories updated by the end of the night, so if any of you read them and haven't given up on me be expecting a new chapter.

I hope you guys haven't given up on me. Sorry about the LONG wait... Enjoy.

Last time

"Look Blunt we don't have time for small talk! We have to get out of here. Can you trace the signal?" He asks and with a few pushes on my computer I have found them.

I laugh into the phone. "Can I? It's already done. We've found your location. We'll send in several units to help you. Now remember don't give them any answers and try to keep Alex away from them, he might not be strong enough for that yet." I say and he signs.

"Oh, don't worry. They'll have to get through me first!" He says and I smile at his fatherly nature.

"Sit tight, and be safe, everything is under control here!" We then hang up.

"So like I was saying Mrs. Jones, never doubt the spies."

Chapter 14 Alex's P.O.V

It's been a few hours since we've contacted MI6, nothing has happened yet, Scorpia hasn't even confronted us, which is very unlike the natural gruesome nature of Scorpia, heck you'd think that with all the Riders here together they wouldn't take their time taunting us. At the moment, everything is calm; my dad, who is sitting to my right, has his head leaned back against the cold stone wall, I look his way and his eyes are shut, but each time I begin to think he's asleep, he orally informs me that he's not.

"I'm awake Alex." He says again while opening his eyes and pulling himself up to sit straighter, now the small of his back is right against the cold wall, causing him to clash closer to my body than before. "You, however, should get some sleep though. I don't know what is taking MI6 so long, but whatever it is, it's not good. We may need to fight later and we need you at your best, same for you Helen. I know you don't want to, but please close your eyes at least." He says and I shake my head, but don't voice my opinion.

"I second that Alex, you need your sleep." Ian says from across the small cell. He's standing in the corner, leaning against the wall as best as he can in the corner. He looks rough with his brown hair messy and a five o'clock shadow on his chin.

"I'm fine guys. I'm as rested as you are." I say, but James (Wolf) shakes his head, disagreeing.

"Says the boy who was, and probably still is sick." Mom sits up a little looking at me with a worried eye before putting her hand to my forehead.

"Look what you've done." I say to James, but I don't back away from her, secretly I love the attention I'm getting from both of my parents, my teenage pride just won't let me admit it.

"You are a little warm Alex. Look, I know you think you need to prove yourself to the men and all but you are still a boy." Mom says with a soft voice, making me feel bad for disobeying dad when he told me to get some sleep.

"Guys really I'm fine. I'm not tired at all, please leave it alone." I ask, not meaning to cough up an attitude, but tired of the subject at hand, not tired in general.

"I will not leave it alone" dad says sitting up away from the wall and looking at me with worried eyes. "You are my son Alex. Listen to me and listen to me well, we love you, we want the best for you and if you're worried about being a nuisance, and that you'd be left behind if you accidently fell asleep you're wrong. Now law down, use my legs as a pillow and I'm not taking no for an answer Alex." He says with a stern voice matching his stern face.

He brought out my true fear of being left behind, and now I guess I don't have a choice but to lie down and try to sleep. I slowly move myself out of the sitting position to a laying down one, mom gets up and goes to the other side of dad so I can achieve this. Once I'm resting on my back with my head on his thigh I look up at the ceiling with a sullen face, not so much that would be called pouting, but not happy go lucky either.

"You know my love." I turn to dad when I hear this, knowing he's speaking to mom but curious as to what he would say. "This reminds me of when Alex was a baby." He says and runs his fingers through my hair, still black from the hair-dye, but not spiky due to time, causing me relax a little bit.

"Honey you are going to have to narrow that down. We were with Alex for a whole year; there were a lot of times." Mom says, making dads smile grow wider.

"Ok, I was specifically referring to the night in August. Alex, our poor little baby, was sick," he runs his fingers through my hair again causing my relaxation to deepen, ", and it was also raining. Remember we couldn't get him to sleep because either he was too scared, or too sick to sleep." I hang on to their every word, though I'm a teenager, I've wanted this all my life and to actually have this come true, is amazing, I just wish the situation would have been better.

"I do remember sweetie. Alex, whenever we tried to put you in your crib you would cry and scream your head off, and daddy, well he couldn't take that, he would always be the one rushing to your crib to console you." She says and I look up at dad, with a questionable look.

"Yes it's true. I was always afraid when you started crying, call me paranoid, but I knew something was wrong and I didn't want you to have to face it alone. I wanted you to know that daddy would always be there for you. Well on this particular night, I put you down in the crib and sat in the rocking chair beside your crib. You sat up where you were looking at me through the bars, I remember your sad eyes, filled with unshed tears, just looking at me as though I were the most interesting thing in the world."

"What made you think of this?" I ask and he smiles, running a hand through my hair again.

"You not wanting to fall asleep. Let us finish the story please." His hand keeps running through my hair, nonstop this round; causing me the most comfort I've felt in my teen years thus far. I nod, allowing him to go on. I feel my eyes start to drop, but I refuse to let them stay closed.

"I stayed right there with you, you watching me through the crib, and me watching you with a smile. Then with a roll of thunder and a flash of lighting, you were crying again. I picked you up and held you in my arms, rocking you. You stopped freaking out, but you were still crying. Mamma heard you; of course, her momma senses are always tingling, and came to your nursery to see what made you cry again." He then looks to mom and smiles.

"Yes, true, true. Your dad looked at me and suddenly we knew what we had to do. We started singing a song to you. Remember it honey?" she asks and dad just nods

"Of course I do dear. I was I Won't Let Go by Rascal Flatts." My eyes get heaver as he continues to run his fingers through my hair, and I don't care anymore, I'm in heaven as of right now, and I'm more relaxed than I have ever been.

"Do you remember the part we sung?" She asks him and he nods. With my eyes closed almost asleep, I hear soft singing, both voices as one singing.

"It's like a storm  
That cuts a path  
It breaks your will  
It feels like that

You think you're lost  
But you're not lost on your own  
you're not alone

I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
If you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let go"

*** John's P.O.V

As we finish singing the song, I look down at our son who is fast asleep.

"Looks like we've still got it babe; 14 years hasn't changed a thing" I say and smile leaning in to kiss her. After a quick peck I slowly slide away from the wall and take off the small jacket, I'm wearing to put it over Alex, not wanting his sickness to get worse. I look up for the first time in a while to see all the men looking at us, each one with a smile on their faces.

"Alright. So MI6 is apparently messed up on something or their just not coming. Anyway, we have to find out what to do. Speaking out loud may be too dangerous, no wonder what they may have in here for supervision. Ian teach them the letter code; I'll write my plan into the sand, and you guys can give feedback.

(Letter in the sand decoded)

/ Scorpia is not the type of organization to kill right off the bat; they want to torture us as much as they can, then kill us. If MI6 doesn't show up soon this could be a problem for us. In the case that MI6 never shows, we will have to play it roughish. They will have to bring us food at some point, it may not be the best food, but it is food nonetheless and if they want to torture us as long as they want, they need us alive. When it's late in the night and all the higher-ups are sleeping, the lower ranking officers are left to feed us, and to give us necessities, there is only one of them. If we all charge him at once, then we can most likely all break out. And if only a few of us can then the others can go get help./ I write in the sand waiting for them to read it.

Alex groans, and I turn to him quickly before he wakes up, he's only been asleep for a while.

"Sh, baby. It's ok Alex." I run my fingers through his hear again and he continues to sleep. I turn toward Helen, beautiful as ever and once she makes eye contact I speak to her.

"Momma, we need to keep an eye on his temperature, and also what he eats if they bring us food like they have been. He doesn't need to get worse." I say and she nods, before leaning her head on my shoulder. Kissing me on the cheek, she smiles

"Yes sweetie" She says and smiles at Alex. "our son, he's a fighter,"

"He's also the one we want" A voice says from outside the cell.

MI6 Headquarters Blunt P.O.V

"Mrs. Jones, we have a problem." I yell, and she comes running into the office with wide eyes, with the Rider family, problem is not a good word to use.

"What's going on? What's wrong? Why haven't we sent anyone in yet?" She asks, not as loud as I was talking, but loud.

"Insider information the building is rigged with traps, and explosives, also it's moving. I'm sure it's a submarine, and was launched into the ocean before we got their call, it's going to be extra hard to get to them. I'm sure hoping they are all on top of their game because this will be a tough one. "

End.

Ok guys, tell me what you think! Are you still interested in this story or no? Do I need to continue? Please Review!


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys! :D well it's back to school tomorrow, sad I know. I just thought it would be a big surprise to post a chapter tonight, just to let you know that I really want to continue this story. Anyway I was surprised at the amount of reviews I got, especially after not positing for months. Well if you like this chapter please please please review. I love getting feedback, love it!

Ok so where were we?

Last time:

"Yes sweetie" She says and smiles at Alex. "Our son, he's a fighter,"

"He's also the one we want" A voice says from outside the cell. (This was just a taunt no action was take to actually get Alex.

MI6 Headquarters Blunt P.O.V

"Mrs. Jones, we have a problem." I yell, and she comes running into the office with wide eyes, with the Rider family, problem is not a good word to use.

"What's going on? What's wrong? Why haven't we sent anyone in yet?" She asks, not as loud as I was talking, but loud.

"Insider information the building is rigged with traps, and explosives, also it's moving. I'm sure it's a submarine, and was launched into the ocean before we got their call, it's going to be extra hard to get to them. I'm sure hoping they are all on top of their game because this will be a tough one. "

Chapter 15

MI6 headquarter Blunt P.O.V

"A submarine?" She asks, not quite happily. Her face matches her tone, upset. Her hair, usually neat, is now in a messy wavy down due. I can see the places she's been scrunching it because of stress, I don't blame her, if I had much hair mine would probably be much the same.

"yes Mrs. Jones, a submarine. Meaning it would have to surface before we could actually get to them. After all the, the pressure would insure no one to get out, and if by some mystical way someone managed to get out, the thing would fill with water before they all had a chance to get out "

"It's suicidal," she says with defeat.

"It's a trick is what it is. We obviously can't proceed to form a safety mission, not yet. We have to keep its location, and by the looks of its position and current direction, it's heading to the United States of America, New York port, New York Harbor. It'll take about 6 days roughly, and this is Scorpia we're talking about so there really is no definite answer."

"What do they want in the United States of America, don't tell me there's a Scorpia over there too." She says and I laugh

"Scorpia is all over the world. Just because we have trouble with them in Great Britain doesn't mean that they don't exist anywhere else. This is still unclear though. We have to wait for more insider information." She sits down in the chair across from me.

"What is their motive?" She asks. I look at her as though she's clueless.

"Their motive Mrs. Jones is this, it's quite simple…" I pause and she looks at me in waiting. "They want to kill the Riders! That's all they want to do! They want to kill the whole family off, no telling what would happen if young Alex had a kid, it would be disaster. They don't want it!" I say and she shakes her head as though I were going to say something else.

"I'll get to work on those coordinates." She says out of breath, while walking out of my office.

"Get the FBI on the phone, tell them about the situation. We're going to need some help!" I yell after her.

**Back to the Submarine Alex's P.O.V** it will feel a little off because of where we left off but that was only a taunt for his family. No action was taken.

_Darkness surrounds me as I run down a hallway. I follow my dad swiftly through the building, trying to escape. A laugh echoes through the small area and I turn around to find nothing, first mistake. I turn back around to catch no sight of my expert father; he wouldn't have left me, not after he just found me. My breath hitches in my throat and my heart races as I turn back around at the sound of feet walking toward me, not just one seat, but two. I back up, trying to escape from the unknown monsters and find myself falling over an invisible rock as I've forgotten how to walk. _

_ Another laugh echoes through the space, and fear hits me hard, of course fear that I hide. _

_ "We know you are here Alex." I hear a familiar voice through the darkness, I can almost place it, but not quite. _

_ "We see you. You are so cute when trying to run away." Another voice says, both are manly voices and both are familiar, but neither can I place. _

_ I crab walk backwards trying to find a wall, it would be easier if one of my sides were protected at least, that would narrow the direction down a bit, leaving me in good chance, but with all four sides open it's dangerous. _

_I feel the panic start to raise in my chest, my heart beat, faster than it should be. I curse MI6 for not putting me on anxiety medicine, the pills would sure help now. _

_ "Alex, there is no wall, there is no hope for you. You are dead Alex, dead as cooked bacon being digested in the stomach of a teenager." The first voice says _

_ "Even if you did manage to find a wall and try to escape you'll drown to death, drown you and everyone else on this boat. You'll be dead then, but we won't have the satisfaction of killing you, what fun would that be." _

_ "What do you mean I'll drown?" I ask, second mistake._

_ "We're in a submarine silly boy. Can't you feel the water pushing you back and forth" The first one asks again_

_ "of course not, he's stupid remember? He always gets caught, and he's so ignorant to the truth." The second man says, they seem closer now; I shouldn't have talked, now they know my exact location. I look around, panicking, trying to force my breath to calm down when suddenly a hand grabs my shoulder and pulls me to stand. I still can't see the faces of my captures. The other one also grabs my shoulder and they push me in the opposite direction as I was going. _

_ Both of them are taller than me, about 5 inches taller than I am. They both are strong and muscular, not playing any games and that's apparent, but apparently I'm ignorant and can't take a hint so I struggle. _

_ "Stop struggling you little ankle-bitter, you're not getting out of this." I am pushed harder and we walk faster into a light far off. _

_ After we walk a ways we are in the light, if I turn around now I could see the faces of my captures, but I can't pull myself out of the grip to turn around. Suddenly I'm blind, a cloth is put over my eyes and I'm forced to lay back on a table and I'm strapped on. I feel my shirt being ripped off and a knife tracing the vain in my neck lightly down to my heart. The light is still on, I can see the red through the black cloth, and suddenly the red gets darker and darker as if the lights were diming. _

_ "I wouldn't struggle if I were you kiddo, you know we don't like struggling. It makes everything harder. You'll find that out soon." A knife is pushed into my skin, only the upper layer though and I feel the cut bleeding lightly, then my blindfold is ripped off and I see the faces of my captures:_

_Ian and John Rider, my beloved dad and uncle, working for Scorpia _

_ "Prepare to die son" My dad says and brings the knife down forcefully into my chest…._

I wake up with a start, sweet dripping down my face and my breath fast and heavy. My eyes open with fear at the sight of what's around me, suddenly I feel a hand on my back and nearly jump out of my skin. I turn back to see my dad, the man who just killed me.

"Calm down Alex." He says and I push myself away from him, fearful, not only because of the dram, but the recent events, my 'dad' being a spy for Scoria, he wasn't my dad of course, but he looked like him, maybe this is the same thing.

"Tattoos!" I yell, causing my mom to jump a little.

"What Alex, baby, come here, you had a bad dream." Dad says trying to cox me into coming near him.

"LET ME SEE YOUR TATTOOS NOW!" I yell and breathing softly dad puts up his hands in defeat.

"Ok baby. If it calms you down you can see my tattoos." He begins taking off his shirt and turns slightly to the side so I can see them.

I look closely at the two baby feet, seen on the imposter before hand, and study them.

"They are actually your real feet; I had them copy the image." (Familiar anyone?)

It's exactly as it was on the other man, two feet, Alex on top in, John in the middle, and Rider on the bottom, the same curly letters. 1-11-97 is written on the side of one. I nod, telling him I've seen it. Then he moves to the other side so I can see the other one. Just like the other man two rings intertwined, both gold and one with each of their names. Under that 7-11-94

"We were 19 when we got married" (Again! :D) he says and after I nod he sits back again.

"Not yet! The other one." I say, loud, still not quite satisfied.

"Alex I don't have another one." He says and rolls his head back against the wall

"Right shoulder!" I say and he quickly obliges, lifting up I see nothing there. I nod, feeling myself calm down a bit, before turning to Ian with caution.

"How do I know you're not a spy!?" I ask, causing my dad to gasp and mom to hold her breath.

"Ask me any question Alex, any question that only the real Ian would know." He says smiling, knowing where this was going from the beginning.

"What football team to I root for?" I ask and he laughs

"Alex, don't be daft, everyone in here could probably tell you who you go for, Chelsea of course. Can I have Alex Rider for $10,000 please?" he asks making a joke out of it. I growl. "Ok ok, for real though, give me a tough one." He says an I think back really hard.

"Ok, sixth year of school, who did I do an extended report on?" I ask, not really referring to which one.

"Which one kiddo? The one about your hero, what your future holds, or your family." That there should give me enough information to know he's my uncle, but I want to see what he does remember.

"The one about my hero." I say and he laughs.

"me of course. I framed it and have it at home." He says and smiles as though he's won the grand award. I shake my head but smile.

"Ok, your Ian." I say, then turn to my dad, "and your my dad, sorry. Bad dream" I say deciding to lean back against the wall, but dad then pulls me toward him and pulls me further to lay down again, my head still on his lap. My breathing has thinned out, but I'm still a little freaked out.

"You don't have to sleep again, but calm down." He says and mom runs a hand through my hair. I breathe in deep and try to shake the feeling of the dream, but I still feel like something is going to happen.

I close my eyes, not to sleep, but to feel motion, to feel what's going on around me. I feel a shaking movement, a gentle rocking as if though what they said in my dream about us being underwater were true.

"Dad." I say drawing his attention from K-unit to me. He looks at me with concern, but tries to hide it I can tell.

"Yes?" he asks one arm going to my chest to drape across, as if to draw me into his body and the other on top of my head as if to check my temperature.

"Do you think we could be on a submarine?" I ask and he looks at me moving his head sideways in question.

"Elaborate your reasoning." He says and I nod.

"I feel a rocking. Close your eyes, you can feel it if you concentrate." I say and he smiles at me but doesn't try it.

"Honey I think you're just sick. No offence and yes it could be true, but I think your just getting a little too sick with no medicine to help." I open my eyes wide at how he's just disregarding it.

"Dad, come on. Please!" I say and he doesn't answer. "Mom, come on please." I ask and she smiles before closing her eyes and breathing in deep as I was just doing. As she opens her eyes she looks at John.

"Honey, amuse him" she says winking at me. I know she had to feel it, she had to

"Fine, ok Alex, I'll do it" he says and closes his eyes, breathing in deep and focusing on the movement around him.

His eyes open quickly, with a trace of confusion.

"Guys, you try it. It could be the placebo effect for me and Helen, try it. Close your eyes and see if you can feel any movement. K-Unit, John and Yassen did it, opening their eyes in confusion when they actually do feel something.

"I felt something." John says, Yassen and the other agree.

"So what I said is true." I say and dad looks down on me.

"Now we don't know that Alex." Dad says trying to keep the air open for suggestion

"But we can't disprove it." (Argumentum ad Ignorantiam for any of you IB TOK people :D) I say and he looks at me with a sad smile. "Dad really." I say and he sighs.

"It's not really too unreasonable. I mean it's Scorpia," Yassen says. "It makes sense really. I think Alex is right."

"Yea, I agree with Yassen, John you and I in France heard something about the US and maybe that's where we're going." Ian says, and it hits him. Dad's eyes light up with like a light bulb has gone off.

"My son is a genius!" he says and leans down to kiss my forehead. By teenage pride, I make a grossed out face, but inside I am so happy.

"That means it's harder to escape, and we have to wait longer until we can do anything, if we planned to do something in the first place." I say bringing the darkness into the situation.

"Yes, but we know what they are up to. We know their plan and it makes it easier for us to come up with a plan." He says and begins to write in the dirt. I close my eyes again, reeling in pride of what my dad just did. I feel so happy.

Suddenly I hear hands clap in the distance and look up to see a man, a Scorpia agent, no doubt at the cell bars.

"Good job little one. Just like mommy and daddy huh? It's unrealistic how much you look like daddy, and honestly it's cute. I'll enjoy the thought of killing John Rider twice, not just the real one, but the look alike, the 'mini-me' if you would." Dad breaths in deeply, not letting them anger him. Suddenly the agents hand is on the door, opening it. He smirks at Yassen. "You belong to us." He says and Yassen gets out of the cell, smiling at us all. I raise up felling again betrayed.

"How could you!?" dad yells, upset, I'm just as mad.

"I'm a spy John. It's what I do. Take care little Alex." He says, laughing with the other man. The other one leaves and lets Yassen talk with us.

"I can't believe you!" I yell at him, trying to get up, but dad holds me back with hands on my shoulders. "First you work for them, then you die, then you work for us, then you work for them again. Make up your mind would you!?"I yell and Yassen shakes his head

"you'll see Alex, you'll see little one." he says and winks at me, sending me a message of some sort. That trickster, or maybe that's what he wants me to think.

End!

Do how did you like it? Send me lots of reviews because tomorrow I'll be in school and won't be able to see them until that night and it'll make me extra happy! Please! Please! Please!


	17. Chapter 16

Ok, so just so you guys know I'm serious about this I'll post another one! :D Chapter 16, I know it is amazing. I never thought I would get his far with this story! :D Anyway, where should I start? I don't really want the whole cute family scenes to stop, do you? At some point they must though, they must, but not this chapter... maybe :}

I don't own anything.

Last time:

Suddenly the agents hand is on the door, opening it. He smirks at Yassen. "You belong to us." He says and Yassen gets out of the cell, smiling at us all. I raise up felling again betrayed.

"How could you!?" dad yells, upset, I'm just as mad.

"I'm a spy John. It's what I do. Take care little Alex." He says, laughing with the other man. The other one leaves and lets Yassen talk with us.

"I can't believe you!" I yell at him, trying to get up, but dad holds me back with hands on my shoulders. "First you work for them, then you die, then you work for us, then you work for them again. Make up your mind would you!?"I yell and Yassen shakes his head

"you'll see Alex, you'll see little one." he says and winks at me, sending me a message of some sort. That trickster, or maybe that's what he wants me to think.

Chapter 16: Alex's P.O.V

Yassen just left, how dare he? I really don't know what side he's on and it's very nerve racking. I look out, through the bars and into the darkness, seeing movement, but not being able to place it. It's as though someone can see our every movement, as if people are watching us for their entertainment, which it being Scorpia I wouldn't put it past them.

"Alex calm down. Everything will be ok." Dad says leaning down to look at me closely; he must have noticed my breathing becoming unbalanced; as it always does when I freak out. He looks me in the eyes, and I just stair back at him, brown eyes, meet brown eyes and I breathe, making my breaths match his breathing.

He smiles and unconsciously I smile back, suddenly feeling calm again, amazing how he has the power to do that, I don't know if I should feel happy about that or not honestly. Mostly I'm happy though because I found my counter, something finally to repeal me and to undo my craziness. I wonder if mom is the same way, I haven't spent as much time with her as dad, but putting it lightly I'm a daddy's boy.

Sadly he pulls back and begins talking to the others, I listen in but am distracted, not by him though, by outside the cell again. I see a light, it's not bright, but it's a light none the less. I sit up and scoot closer to the bars looking out. Suddenly a loud bang echoes through the loud space making me jump out of my skin and back into the wall by my dad.

Being sick is messing with me, and I hate it. Normally I would never be scared of a little noise, not this time though, this time my heart sinks into my stomach, and beating as fast as it is, I can heart it loud in my ears. I wonder if anyone else can hear it. Dad shakes his head and pulls me back down again, trying to calm me down again, but this time I try to push up. I'm tired of laying down, tired or relying on people, tired of being scared, what if he isn't here for long. I mean it's not crazy with the situation we're in.

He looks at me with wide eyes as I push out of his arms-length and to the other side of the wall to where k-Unit is sitting. Ian crosses the cell looking at me with disappointment, questioning my motives. He sits down beside dad and though I try not to look, I do and see the disappointment in his eyes, and hurt.

I feel Wolf/James and Fox/Ben shift from their places to turn into me. Both give me the same disappointed look as Ian.

"What was that?" Ben asks, knowing me for the longest and knowing my persona. After I don't answer, Ben slams his hand against the concrete making me jump back into James, who has a fierce look in his eye. Had I made him mad too just because of my teenage fear, fear of losing the people I care for, fear of killing people because of who I am. "Alex, listen to me, you don't have to do this." He says, pulling me toward him with his eyes. "You don't have to pull away anymore. I'm not letting you pull away, not this time. I'm not letting you." He says and I try to block his voice out, try to block out the disappointment in my dad's eyes, in Ian's eyes, in James's eyes.

I don't deserve them, I think to myself before James turns me to face him

"You do deserve them Alex." He says as if he can read my thoughts. "You do deserve them more than you know. You deserve to have a childhood, a family, you deserve to get grounded, to go camping with you dad, you deserve to have help on your homework from your mom, you deserve it more than you know. Don't even start with that, you do, and you need to start believing it." He says and I breathe in, not saying anything back.

I move myself out of their reach also, moving myself back to the bars again, leaning up against the cold metal; I close my eyes, trying to breathe clammily, trying to get out of angst teenager mode, but that doesn't work as well as I want it to.

"Alex, please get away from the bars, you know what happened last time." Dad says, and I can hear the sadness in his voice. Disappointed in myself I don't say anything, I don't even move. Suddenly another loud bang is produced after a long stick hits the bars near me.

"Alex now." Ian says, trying to take control, because dad can't at the moment, because of me. As I move away from the bars, crawling on my keens toward my dad the bars open and I'm being pulled up by my waist and carried across a shoulder out of the cell. Dad gets up and stands at the bars, longing to be near me again.

"DADDY!" I yell out regretting the fact I left him. What if it's the last time I see him?

"Alex, baby, be strong. I love you!" he says and I try to wiggle out of the grip, and I manage to do so, I run back toward the bars, finally getting there and holding on to the outside. His hands come to mine, mom is beside him also, her hands run through my hair, trying to calm me down again.

Laughter echoes through the long dark room from behind me and suddenly a rough pair of hands throw me over a hard brood shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"No, no take me! Take me instead, not him." Dad yells trying to get the man to turn around and exchange the two of us. He does turn around but not to exchange us. He turns to the man beside the cell and nods.

"Take that one too, he seems to love his boy a lot, we know his weakness." The man says and carries me on. I watch as dad is walked after us, by the guard. As I watch dad being walked roughly I am put in a room, slammed on a table and am bound to the table. Dad soon follows but he's sitting in a chair, strapped in. My vision is suddenly cut off by a blind fold being put over my eyes and my heart beat rises.

"Alex Rider, you know I'm glad you came actually. You are the weakness of so many people, you dad, mom, and uncle. You have them wrapped around your finger, they would do anything for you and hate to see you hurt, which is why you are such a good tool to use. Welcome to my world Alex Rider. Prepare for the pain.


	18. Chapter 17

Hey Guys! :D Thanks for the reviews, I know it's late, but I will post another chapter. :D I will. It may be a little short but I will. :D Ok so review and tell me what you think. Let me know what's up, and if you want to talk, or need to talk to me send me a P.M! :D Thanks for reading everyone

I don't own anything

Last time:

"Take that one too, he seems to love his boy a lot, we know his weakness." The man says and carries me on. I watch as dad is walked after us, by the guard. As I watch dad being walked roughly I am put in a room, slammed on a table and am bound to the table. Dad soon follows but he's sitting in a chair, strapped in. My vision is suddenly cut off by a blind fold being put over my eyes and my heart beat rises.

"Alex Rider, you know I'm glad you came actually. You are the weakness of so many people, you dad, mom, and uncle. You have them wrapped around your finger, they would do anything for you and hate to see you hurt, which is why you are such a good tool to use. Welcome to my world Alex Rider. Prepare for the pain."

Chapter 17 Alex's P.O.V

I suddenly turn into the spy I was prepared to be, playtime is over. I feel his laughter on my neck, his sick warm breath leaving precipitation on my cold neck, it's sickening. I hear his heart beating loudly through his chest as he leans over me. I feel his warm, creasing over the underside of my arms, tickling me with the touch but no sound of laughter comes out of my mouth.

"What are you doing you sicko!" I yell out suddenly, causing him to drawl back unexpectedly.

"You'll be sorry for that." He says and drags a knife over the skin he just creased with his finger. I don't flinch, don't even move. He laughs, as though he's done something, but it was nothing but a paper cut.

(A/N- funny note, I'm listening to Pandora and I'm trying to set the mood by putting dark rock music on, suddenly "I'm a Believer" by Smash Mouth comes on… How in the world am I supposed to write a tourture scene to this!? I don't want to skip it either because I like the song, and if I skip it they'll get the wrong information on me… Welp, the whole reason for this A/N was to take up time while I'm listening to the song, so ignore me, unless you just want a laugh! Ohh ahhh I'm a believer! I couldn't leave her if I tried! Then I saw her face! Now I'm a believer! Ok, enough lyrics, (I don't own them either) aha! IT's off! :D Let's return)

"MadDog, didn't we teach you not to play with your food?" Another voice says, not MadDog, but his accomplish.

"BigK, I was uninformed of that, I though the whole reason was to play with your food." MadDog says, backing up from me and taking steps to my left. I can hear his footsteps and it's easy to determine the way he's going. BigK is also to my left.

"Back up and watch the Master at work" BigK says and suddenly, unknowingly to me, a whip flies through the air and connects with fresh skin on my stomach, over my shirt of course, but it doenst really add much protection.

As if he reads my thoughts BigK laughs, then comes near me and though I can't see him, I feel him cut through my shirt with a knife and tearing it up so all that's showing is my stomach, bare stomach.

"You do play with your food, but you wait until you get them to the right spot then you mess with them mentally, but not yet, we still have a long way to go before we break this one here." He says and brings the whip down again.

It hurts so much, but I will not give them the satisfaction of seeing me in pain, not yet, they have to break me first, and that's going to take a while. The whip is slammed down again, this time closer to a pervious wound, and I have to keep myself from squirming because of the pain.

After a few more swats with the whip and its thrown down to the ground. I feel the marks turn into welts under the cold air, I feel the skin toughen at the touch of finger creasing the skin. Suddenly a fresh welt is twisted in the hand of one of the men in the room, I brace myself for the pain, still I don't let them control me.

"Who do you think you are?" MadDog asks close to my ear, I can feel his breath again. "Who the heck do you think you are?! You are a child, and we intend to break you like the child you are." He says and pulls my hair a little bit laughing when I grunt at the surprise.

"I thought you said he looked like his daddy? I don't see the resemblance." BigK says and MadDog laughs.

"He has a disguise on. But we can fix that." He says and begins to pull on my hair more.

"You are good for something." I taunt him, and suddenly feel a blade swipe up my stomach, right in the middle, deep. Not enough to have stitches, but deep.

"Shut your mouth child! No one wants to hear you, not even your mommy and daddy." MadDog says into my ear. I ignore him though, but when I don't hear dad speak out or at least squeak in argument, I get a little worried, I don't show him though. "yea, not even Mommy and Daddy" he says and is suddenly pulled away from me.

"Before we go on with this we have to change him back, this would be much more pleasant if he actually looked like he normally does. We've got to bleach it. Oh, that probably won't be too good for your cuts though Alex, too bad. Be still and try not to get any in them." He says and pours the bleach directly on to my stomach, automatically getting into cuts.

I gasp at the burn, the pain, and suddenly feel a wetness on my scalp, fingers are running through my hair and putting the bleach further and further through my hair. I feel a hard grip pull a few strands of hair out of my head and though I try not to I gasp.

"is this the best you could come up with?" I ask with sudden regret as a knife is pulled across the top of my shoulder, hard and deep. As the bleach is running down my hair, it also penetrates the wound and starts burning also. When they stop messing with my hair I feel some dirt being poured over my body.

"Don't want you getting better because the bleach works as a sanitizer. I squirm under the feel of dirt mixing in with water, making a light mud substance on my stomach.

"We'll be back Alex, let that sink in while we get your dad settled in. While we're gone enjoy some Japanese water torture, I hear a door shut and a drop of water hits me in the center of my forehead not causing me much pain, but I know how this works, so I better get used to it, it won't work though.

It's going to be a long session.

MI6 headquarters Blunts P.O.V

I shift uncomfortably in my chair, talking to the head sergeant is always a stressful moment in my life. The phone suddenly goes silent and I hang up, assuming he hung up in anger directed toward me.

Jones got in contact with the FBI and CIA, so now all we have to do is wait for the submarine to land in New York. They have another thing coming if they think they'll get away with this.

"Good thing we have insider information." I say to myself, looking out the window thinking about what will happen in the near future.

End

Sorry its short guys, I just had to update. I can't really do torture scenes very well, so if anyone has any ideas on some stuff please inform me. Review! :D Thanks


	19. Chapter 19

Hey Guys! It hasn't been too long since I've last updated, but I wanted to update anyway. Some recent stories I've read gave me ideas as to where I can go with this, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter

I don't own anything

Last time

"Is this the best you could come up with?" I ask with sudden regret, as a knife is pulled across the top of my shoulder, hard and deep. As the bleach is running down my hair, it also penetrates the wound and starts burning also. When they stop messing with my hair, I feel some dirt being poured over my body.

"Don't want you getting better because the bleach works as a sanitizer. I squirm under the feel of dirt mixing in with water, making a light mud substance on my stomach.

"We'll be back Alex, let that sink in while we get your dad settled in. While we're gone enjoy some Japanese water torture, I hear a door shut and a drop of water hits me in the center of my forehead not causing me much pain, but I know how this works, so I better get used to it, it won't work though.

It's going to be a long session.

Chapter 18

Another drop of water has me squirming against the bounds that hold me down. I struggle but with no avail, and soon another drop of water hits my head again, on the same spot. I resist a groan, succeeding when only a soft muffled sigh comes out. I shake my head, trying to move it from under the drop of water, maybe to relieve the insanity for just a small amount of time, but again I fail. As a drop of water splats against my forehead, right between my eyes, I calm myself, hoping to center myself.

I feel the cold mixture of chlorine and mud seep into my cuts, tough it is a feeling I'm used to. It's been there since they mixed the mud into the chlorine. I can feel the blood mix and though the chlorine tries to fight the infection, the dirt is winning however.

I'm still blindfolded, but I hear the sound of a door opening and footsteps; MadDog and BigK must be back. They get closer and closer, and suddenly I feel as though I'm helpless. No telling where my dad is, no telling where I am. A hand rests on my chest when the two people get closer. Suddenly the hand if removed from my chest and is on my stomach. The hand mixes the substance on my stomach and makes it more murky and gross.

"Lookie, lookie, he's a blond, just like his daddy. Now this will be much more fun to do." MadDog whispers in my ear trying to provoke me, but I sit, still against the bounds that hold me.

"You know what we were told MadDog." Big K says and pushes him back from my face. I feel the air as his hand pushes the face back. Suddenly my mouth is being opened, forcefully, and something wet and slick, a medicine of some sort is being forced into my mouth.

"Swallow or choke, it's up to you" MadDog says threatening. I would spit it out if it weren't for the ring holding my mouth open. I can't get the force, or even move the medicine out of my mouth. It just sits there in the back of my throat, waiting, and claiming a horrid taste in my mouth. I hesitate before I swallow it in a gulp.

"Good boy." MadDog says in my ear then I feel the bounds unclasping from their hold. I try to raise up, but the hand returns on my stomach holding me back.

I'm too weak to fight it. My first torture session and I'm already worn out. I can't believe it. My dad would be so disappointed. Speaking of my dad, where is he? I try not to think too hard on the unknown, I instead focus on the crisp air against my still thick with the mixture, stomach.

The air against the mixture and the cuts makes the hurt much worse but I ignore it. After walking for a while, I hear the opening of a cell and a hand push me in, hard. I land on my knees but wait until I hear a few gasps and a cell door shut before move. I go to take off my blindfold, but two warm hands come and do it for me.

I open my eyes to the dull light in the cell and come face to face with no one other than my dad. I just want to be in his arms. I push toward him, but he stops me quickly by putting two hands on my shoulder and looking at me with pointed eyes.

"What else did they do to you?" He asks in a worried voice. "I saw the cuts, the chlorine, the water torture, what else?" He asks and pulls up on my eyelids, checking to see my pupils. He takes the blindfold, unfolds it and begins to wipe off the mixture on my stomach. I gasp at the touch, but he doesn't stop.

"They gave me some sort of medicine." I say and he stops. It gets deadly quiet in the cell and I feel all eyes on me. Dad looks at with worry.

"You refused it right?" He asks, and when I don't answer he panics. "You took it? Do you know what it was? Of course not!" He says and shakes his head before returning back to his work of cleaning off my stomach.

"It's not like I had a choice. They put something in my mouth, I had no choice but to swallow it." I say feeling the disappointment he has for me.

"Alex, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at them. You don't know what was in that medicine, it could be very dangerous." He says with a small voice, but it's still strong and firm.

James comes and sits beside me; he wraps an arm around me, trying to comfort me of course, but the only person I want comfort from is dad.

I look around the cell; everyone is still present except for one person.

"Where's mom?" I ask, looking to the empty spot where she once sat. Dad stiffens but shakes his head.

"They took her a while ago. Said they were separating her. They asked me which one, you or her to separate. I chose you, and they picked the opposite." He says and begins to inspect the cuts. I feel upset, dad wanted me to be alone.

"No, I didn't want you to be alone baby. I knew they would do that, and frankly, your mother is a big girl, she can take care of herself. You, however, are child that's sick; you don't need to be alone." He says and pokes and prods about my stomach.

James puts a hand across my forehead and feels the temperature.

"He's a little warm John." He says and dad puts his hand there almost absent mindedly.

"Warmer than before, that medicine might be the cause of this. Alex look I want you to tell me if you feel something going wrong ok?" He asks and I nod before he takes a look at me again.

"Am I blond?" I ask no one in particular.

"More of a brown, but soon it will fade out and you will return to your natural color again." Dad says and looks me in the eyes again before standing up. I sit on the ground, not wanting to get up. My muscles feel weak and cramped tight, dad must understand because he reaches down and picks me up.

I go to protest because I'm 14 and too big to be picked up, but he silences me with a look.

"You're very light." Dad says and caries me bridal style to the place on the wall we were before. "Just wait until we get out of this place. Your mother and I will take very good care of you." He says and sits me down on the floor. Before he sits down he takes off his shirt, revealing a muscled stomach but with scars, loads of scars

"Put my shirt on. I don't want your cuts anymore infected." He says and hands it to me but before I can put it on Snake clears his throat.

"Do you want me to look at them? I'm the medic." He says and Dad nods before having me lay down on my back, using his leg for a pillow again. Snake comes over to me and looks closely at the wounds before taking off his own shirt and ripping it up in pieces.

"We need to wrap them up, just to be sure he doesn't get an infection. Alex if you would sit up for a moment." I do helped by dad and soon I'm being patched up.

After patching me up Snake nods and returns to his side of the cell. Dad then helps me put his shirt on and lays be back down. I look up at him, wanting comfort, the comfort I've never received after being hurt and tortured.

He seems to understand because he quickly wraps his arms around me and leans down toward me.

"Are you ok?" he asks. I nod, not wanting to speak. He kisses my forehead and I smile, I expect him to go on back to what he was doing beforehand but he doesn't, he keeps comforting me.

"I love you" I say feeling my eyes close.

"I love you too Alex. Always have, always will." He says and does that thing with my hair again. Soon I'm drifting to sleep.

My stomach growls, I don't like that feeling. I open my eyes this time awake again.

"Dad I don't feel so good." I say before sitting up and throwing up all remaining contents in my stomach.

Hope ya liked it. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! :D How is everyone? Well I have decided to update a chapter tonight, I am board and well how else to entertain myself other than reading reviews from a new chapter! Alright, so that means you MUST update. Everyone who updates gets a star!**

**I don't own anything!**

Last time:

"I love you" I say feeling my eyes close.

"I love you too Alex. Always have, always will." He says and does that thing with my hair again. Soon I'm drifting to sleep.

My stomach growls, I don't like that feeling. I open my eyes this time awake again.

"Dad I don't feel so good." I say before sitting up and throwing up all remaining contents in my stomach.

Now:

My eyes open wide, how could I do that? Right here in front of dad too. How could I be so stupid?

"Alex, are you ok?" dad asks, rubbing my back with his hand. He doesn't seem upset, but I don't want to test it. I've known my dad for about a week now and I've already threw up on him. Great. I feel the rubbing on my back stop before he hugs me from behind, whispering in my ear. "I'm going to stand up for a second ok? I'm going to move you down a little bit, then I want you to lean against the wall ok?" he asks and I nod. I feel his body shift from beside me and see his shadow as he stands.

He soon picks me up off the ground a few inches and moves me about 2 feet from the original spot, and turns me to where I can lay back against the wall. Of course he wouldn't want to be by me now. I just grossed him out. Now I wish I was alone.

"Stop Alex." Dad says and I look up at him for the first time since the 'accident'. I give him the innocent look, but he shakes his head before speaking again. "Stop thinking like that. You know good and well it isn't true. I'm sure you don't remember this, but I did use to change your diaper. Trust me I've seen and smelt worse, it doesn't make me not love you any less. All I'm doing is cleaning up my pants a little bit, and well covering up the mess, I'm sure the guys don't want to see that." He says and I just nod at him before looking over to the unit. James is smiling at me, trying to comfort me, but it doesn't work. I look to each of the men in the unit, and the only one that looks remotely sick is Eagle, who can live with it really.

After a while dad sits down again, after cleaning his hands with some dripping water running from the iron bars of the cell door. It's not much, but it's the best he can do. Soon he sits down beside me again and I'm laying down in his lap. He talks to the guys, comforting me as well and soon I fall asleep.

I wake up in a cold sweat, trying to calm myself down as I move into the warm hand moving through my hair.

"Calm down Alex." Dad says and keeps comforting me in the best way he knows how. He's doing a great job at it. "Are you ok? How do you feel?" He asks and I shrug before groaning.

"What time is it? How long have we been here exactly?" I ask no one in particular.

"It's about 4:30 a.m, we have been here for about 2 days." James says from his position on the other side of the room with the rest of the unit.

"How long until we cross the ocean?" I ask and they all glace around the room waiting for the best answer.

"About 8 more days, it just depends on how fast we're going and well if we make any pit stops." Dad says and smiles.

"What is the plan?" I ask, getting out of my child mode, and back to spy mode. Dad looks at me with eyes narrowed, but doesn't answer. "I am a vital part of this team. I need to know what we are going to do." I say staring directly into dad's eyes.

"You are a very important part of this team, however you are a child. You don't need to be worried about this for 8 days, if that is even the amount of days we are here. You need to try to relax as much as you can." Dad says and I shake my head before scoffing.

"Sounds to me like you don't have a plan; didn't expect Yassen to just switch sides like that did you?" I ask and his eyes narrow again, and go darker. Maybe this is a side of my dad I haven't seen. This side looks much more dangerous, and like someone I wouldn't want to get on the bad side of.

He leans down to where he is speaking directly into my ear. I can feel his breath as he whispers to me harshly.

"Alex, I'm going to be blunt with you. You honestly don't know anything about the situation, so before you start making judgments, I would find information out." He says and leans up to let me talk. I talk a bit louder than he did to me, but I bet the others can't hear me that much.

"I'm trying to find out more information, and you won't give me any. It's a load of rubbish! I have the worm on the hook but the fish isn't biting, and this fish happens to be stubborn shark." I say before I regret it.

He leans back to my ear again, maybe trying to save me the humiliation of being scolded in front of everyone.

"Alex Jonathan Rider, you will speak to all proper adults in a pleasant tone, and might I add, that was not one. If you want any information I suggest you act as if you can handle it." He says, not really understanding how I might take it. He wants me to stop acting like a kid. I can handle that. I mean I haven't had a father for the majority of my life, what's a few more years? It still hurts though.

I nod, not saying anything, instead I push myself off of him, and through the pain scoot over on the wall beside him. I hand him back his shirt and sit against the cold solid surface before putting my head between my knees, not looking up at anyone.

"Alex, put the shirt back on." He says, not as rough I can hear a bit of worry in his voice. I don't say anything , so he says it again. I speak up the second time.

"No thank you. I can handle it." I say trying to get to my old, away from the world, but it's not working, not to the extent I want it to be.

Before I can register anything else dad pulls my arms down from my knees, letting him lift my face by my chin, and turn it toward him.

"Alex put the shirt back on before I put it on for you." He leaves it at that, but hands me back the shirt and waits for my response. I still don't move. After a few seconds he grabs the shirt and then my arm, and pulls my body through the shirt. Once it's on I go to take it off again, but his eyes stop me. "Don't take it off." I have half the mind to disobey him, but the other half takes control before I can do anything stupid, well anything more stupid.

I resume the position before he forcefully embarrassed me, and try to think of a plan myself, nothing though would compare to what he has come up with. I feel dad rise up from his spot beside me, and hear footsteps to the other side of the cell. I feel alone and abandoned until Ian comes and sits beside me, questioning me about what is wrong. Like so many times in my life before now, before his death, I open up to him.

"I just feel like I should have some information. I hate being left in the dark, you know that." I say and he shakes his head, rolling his eyes.

"Alex, your dad's right though. If we tell you the plan now you will sit here and contemplate it. You will worry about it; think of the ways things will go wrong, unintentionally yes, but still. You will work yourself up. I know that, and you know that, and your dad knows that. Right?" He asks and I nod before he goes on. "Now, I noticed a total change in attitude what brought that on?" He asks trying to be friend, and uncle.

"I can't handle not doing anything Ian! I can't, that's why I asked him!" I say trying to defend my actions, but he laughs and shakes his head.

"Not that attitude shift. One second your being you, and the next you're this. I mean I get he told you no, but what else Alex?" He asks and I look at him shifty.

"What makes you think there is something else?" I ask and he grins.

"I know you Alex. Trust me, I know there was something more than 'no'. I've told you no more than once during your childhood and trust me you didn't turn like this. Sometimes you threw quite a bit of a tantrum, but never shut yourself off intentionally. What caused it?" He asks and I don't trust myself to speak. "Come on Alex, it'll make you feel better." He says and finally I bring myself to it.

"He said if I want information to act like I should have it. I shouldn't have information if I'm acting like a child. I have to act like an adult. I should have known." I say and Ian looks at me and shakes his head.

"Alex you are a child." He says, rubbing my back softly, knowing how I took it.

"You and I both know that isn't true, and honestly it doesn't matter does it?" I ask and turn away again, feeling sorry I trusted anyone at all. I feel Ian leave my side also, and I feel as though I truly am. Alone. It doesn't matter that my dad and mum are back. I'm still alone, and I should have known that before I trusted them. I should have known that before I let myself get to close, especially to my dad. I hear whispering from the other side of the cell and know that dad and Ian are talking.

I don't look up but I feel tears trying to force themselves out. I am stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I keep thinking, and don't realize the talking has stopped and footsteps heard again in the cell. I'm too busy punishing myself to hear this. Suddenly I feel an arm around me, and I know it's not Ian.

Dad doesn't say anything, but sits there beside me, rubbing my back until I can look at him. Finally when I do look up at him, I look into his loving eyes and collapse against him in a hug. Without thinking I let go.

Tears flood my vision, and sobs escape my throat. I'm crying, and there is nothing I can do to stop it. Crying because of all the grief I have saved up in my life. Those time I didn't want to cry, I wanted to save them for another day, and here they are. Grief about Jack, and about my childhood, grief about my life in general, and my depressed outlook on life, and all I can do at this moment is cry into my dad shoulder, while he stands strong and understanding. He rubs my back, and doesn't push me away because of this. Instead he just rubs my back and continues until I've calmed down a little bit.

"You know I didn't mean it like that?" he asks, not sure if I knew or not, and honestly, I didn't.

Those blasted tears find a way back up again, and once more I am a sobbing mess left for my dad to care for.

Maybe it wasn't a mistake trusting them. Maybe this will do me some good. I hope life after this is just as good.

**End chapter.**

**So no this is not the end of the story, but yes Alex did have a break down. He is entitled to one don't you think so? Even if not I don't care. Alex might be a little out of character for the original, but this is not the original. I hope everyone liked. And maybe when this is finished sequel about life after with his parent(s). comment to let me know.**


End file.
